A Certain Duelist's Dream
by PokeRescue18
Summary: This is a three-shot crossover of TAMNI/YuGiOh that has connections with Crisis on Two PokeWorlds! Our resident fourth-wall breaker Motor-mouth finds himself in another dimension when a mysterious magician challenges him to a duel. But things suddenly get a lot weirder when Motor-mouth accidentally summons the cast of TAMNI into the field! Please read and review!
1. The Duel at the Sea of Dreams

**Hello, it's me PokeRescue18! I decided to take a another break from writing Crisis in order to write this three-shot fanfic! I was inspired to write this fanfic when I began to watch To Aru Majutsu no Index and I read the light novels; I got hooked into the series soon afterwards.**

**Even until now, I still use a Psychic deck since Emergency Teleport became unlimited in September 2012. Then, I realized that several psychic monsters resemble the main characters from To Aru Majutsu no Index. These factors were the inspirations for this fanfic!**

**Please enjoy reading this three-shot fanfic. In case I forgot, I don't own YuGiOh or To Aru Majutsu no Index.**

**A Certain Duelist's Dream**

**Chapter 1: The Duel at the Sea of Dreams**

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

"Man, I'm bushed."

"I agree with ya, Kouto buddy."

Kouto and I were walking in the corridors of the Citadel after a long, boring meeting of our boss Odio Tristeza. Earlier, Odio was discussing about the new project based on the blueprints that I stole from LaRousse City.

"Do you think his plan will work?" Kouto asked me.

"I'm not really sure about that," I replied. "But I think he's pushing the plan way too early. If I were him, I would have waited for better conditions to start the master plan."

"But, I think Master Odio has his reasons on why he plan so early," Kouto reasoned.

"You do have a point," I replied back. Kouto and I reached our dorms. At this time, we were about to go into our rooms and get a well-deserved sleep.

"I guess we'll leave this for now," Kouto said after he stretched his arms. "Good night, Motor-mouth."

"You too, buddy," I replied to Kouto as he went to his room.

Now, that I'm alone and in my room, I realized that my room was a complete mess. Tch, I guessed that with all the missions that I've underwent I didn't give a damn about cleaning my room. So, I cracked my knuckles and began arranging and cleaning my room.

"Hah, all done," I uttered as I managed to clean my room. Sure, it was tiring, but at least my room wasn't a cesspool of chaos anymore.

Then, I looked in my drawers and I managed to pick up my deck box containing my trusty Psychic deck. I haven't played anyone in a duel for a long while! I can't find any duelist from this dimension either. I grabbed the deck box and went to my bed to lie down.

As I lie down in my bed I examined my deck carefully. So far, it is still faring well despite being overlooked for a long time. I have received this deck from the Author, so I know that this deck is very competitive, especially with Emergency Teleport became unlimited in this format.

"This sure brings back memories isn't it?" I said to myself. "Wait a sec. . ."

I stared at some of the Psychic monsters carefully. I noticed that there some of them looked similar to the characters of a certain anime/light novel. But, I shook my head at that thought; I guess was really tired from my mission at LaRousse City. So, I put my deck back in the box, returned the deck in my pocket, and lulled myself to dreamland. . .

In what seemed to be an eternity of slumber, I woke up. I was surprised that I'm not in my room anymore. Heck, I don't even think that I'm in the confinements of the Citadel anyway. I looked at the surroundings; it seemed that I was in another dimension, darkness engulfed the place, and the whole fabric of space-time was getting distorted. In short, this place can screw the minds of anyone here. Then again, my mind was already screwed long ago. . .

"Geez, I must be dreaming again," I said to myself as I attempted to pinch my cheek. Not only did that hurt, but sadly it didn't snap me out of this nightmare.

"Motor-mouth, I have been expecting your arrival," A voice called out to me.

I turned around to see the person that called to me. To my surprise, I wasn't alone in this creepy dimension. The person was a guy around my age; his face was obscured by his cowl, and he wore a robe with intricate pattern. Seriously, was this guy a magician or a person cos-playing as one? I'm not sure, but by his attire, it's safe to call this guy a magician.

"How did you know my name?" I replied to him. "Let me guess, you've been observing me recently, right?"

The magician grinned. "Apparently, I know a lot of things going on, even on other dimensions."

"So, what do we do now?" I asked him. "I mean, we can't just be staring at each other while we're here."

The magician was silent before he gave his answer, "We can play a game."

Before I can ask what game we were going to play, he reached for his sleeved and my eyes bulged at the revelation. The magician pulled out a YuGiOh deck from his sleeves and showed it to me.

"Do you play this game?" He asked me. I showed my deck box to confirm his question.

"Yeah I do; we have one problem though," I added. "How are we going to play if there's no table to-"

Before I finished my sentence, a duel disk materialized in the magician's left arm. I looked in my left arm and I saw a duel disk attached to my left arm as well.

"Does that answer your question?" The magician asked to me. "Shall we get this duel started?"

"Duel!" We shouted in unison and our duel disks activated as our duel officially began.

Magician: 8000

Motor-mouth: 8000

"I shall start off first," The magician declared as he drew his card. "I summon Spellbook Magician of Prophecy."

As the magician put the monster card in his duel disk, a young boy dressed in a blue robe materialized into the field. His eyes were calm as the blue sea as he held a book in his right hand.

Spellbook Magician of Prophecy Lvl: 2 Atk: 500 Def: 400

"When Spellbook Magician of Prophecy is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up," The magician explained. "I'm allowed to add 1 "Spellbook" spell card from the deck to my hand."

He searched his deck for the "Spellbook" spell card that he wanted. He smiled as he revealed the chosen Spellbook to me. It was the Spellbook of Secrets, the same grimoire that Spellbook Magician was holding.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," The magician calmly concluded his turn.

* * *

I observed the field carefully; obviously, this guy plays the Prophecy deck. I was familiarized with that deck and its dependency on the "Spellbook" cards. I was quite puzzled at why he summoned the Spellbook Magician and left him vulnerable. Then again, the magician had set two facedown cards, so I should be cautious. Also, he has four cards left in his hand. I need to find a way to break his strategy before he overwhelms the field with spellcasters.

"It's my turn; I draw," I declared as I pulled a card from my deck. I looked in my hand cards. "I normal summon Serene Psychic Witch."

The psychic monster materialized into the field. But to my utmost surprise, Serene Psychic Witch looked different compared to the card artwork. The projected monster wears her pigtails differently than depicted in the card artwork; her pigtails are tied in place by a red bow in each end.

Serene Psychic Witch Lvl: 3 Atk: 1400 Def: 1200

"What happened?" Serene Psychic Witch was just as confused as me. She was puzzled at her outfit and then she stared at me. Suddenly, she teleported close to me and interrogated me, with both batons inches at my throat. "Tell me what's going on, now."

"I-I don't know either," I stammered as I replied back. At this time, I got a good look at her face. By her younger appearance and her reddish eyes, I swore that I've seen her before in an anime or something.

"So you don't know either," Serene glared at me as she repeated my answer. She lowered her weapons and sighed, "Fine, I guess I couldn't get any answers from you. First, I was sleeping with Onee-sama in the same room and the next thing I remember, I'm here."

"Onee-sama?" I blinked in confusion. "I must be dreaming right?"

"A dream? I guess that explains why I'm here," She replied as she grinned at me. "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Shirai Kuroko."

The pupils of my eyes contracted and my jaw dropped as I processed this revelation. Shirai Kuroko, one of the prestigious Judgement members of Academy City was summoned by me as the Serene Psychic Witch. Normally, I would be freaked out by this, but since this was a dream, anything could happen.

"Hm, are you finished talking?" The magician called at me. "We are in a duel."

"Oh, sorry about that," I replied back at him. Kuroko looked at me as I said to her. "I guess we just have to go along with it."

"Okay, but what is going on?" Kuroko asked to me.

"You see, this guy challenged me to a game," I explained to her. "And for unknown reasons, I managed to summon you in the field."

"Look, I don't really know how this game works," Kuroko twirled her batons as she asked me again. "But what should you do next?"

"It's actually simple," I replied to her as I pointed at the Spellbook Magician. "I need you to attack the guy in a blue robe. Don't worry; you just have to knock him out."

"Okay, this should be easy," Kuroko smirked as she wielded her twin batons and teleported to the Spellbook Magician in attempt to deliver an attack.

"Trap card open, Negate Attack," The magician activated one of his facedown cards. "This trap card negates the attack of your monster and ends the battle phase."

Suddenly, an invisible barrier formed around Spellbook Magician of Prophecy, as Serene, a.k.a. Kuroko, attacked Spellbook Magician. However, the barrier managed to block Kuroko's attack and she grudgingly returned to my side of the field.

"Tch, I didn't expect that to happen," Kuroko cursed as she failed to strike the Spellbook Magician of Prophecy.

"It's alright; you'll get another chance," I replied to her. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

* * *

"I guess it's my turn now," The magician declared as he drew a card. His total hand cards were five. "I activate the spell card, Magical Dimension. It allows me to tribute my monster to special summon a spellcaster monster from my hand. Afterwards, I destroy your monster."

He offered his Spellbook Magician of Prophecy as a tribute in order to summon Trance the Magic Swordsman in the field. The summoned spellcaster was fully covered in armor; because of this, he could easily be mistaken to be a warrior instead of a spellcaster. Trance was also carrying a huge sword engraved in magical runes in his right hand.

Trance the Magic Swordsman Lvl: 6 Atk: 2600 Def: 200

Then, a purple aura enveloped around Kuroko.

"What's happening-" Kuroko uttered before she disintegrated from the field.

"Tch, I activate Serene Psychic Witch's effect," I picked up my deck in order to activate the effect. "When she is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can banish 1 Psychic-Type monster with 2000 or less attack from my deck. I banish Esper Girl."

"That hardly matters," The magician smirked as he activated his card. "I play the Spellbook of Secrets; I'm able to add any 'Spellbook' spell card from my deck to my hand. I choose the Spellbook Organization."

Then, he activated Spellbook Organization, which allowed him to look at the top 3 cards of his deck, and then he must return them to the top of the deck in any order.

"I summon the Strength of Prophecy," The magician summoned his next monster.

Another spellcaster monster materialized in his side of the field as soon as the magician played the monster card. The spellcaster was a red-haired woman adorned with armor that exposed her midriff. Also, she was carrying a lion-shaped ax as her weapon of choice.

Strength of Prophecy Lvl: 4 Atk: 1500 Def: 1400

"I activate Strength's effect," The magician declared. "Once per turn, I can return 1 "Spellbook" Spell Card from my graveyard into my deck to select one face-up spellcaster monster on the field. That monster's attack is increased by 500 and its Level is increased by 1. I select Strength herself."

A hole opened in his side of the field, and the Spellbook of Secrets flew out and returned itself back to the deck. Then, Strength was surrounded by a glowing red aura.

Strength of Prophecy Lvl: 4 + 1 = 5 Atk: 1500 + 500 = 2000

"Now I proceed to my battle phase," The magician said aloud. "Trance the Magic Swordsman, attack him directly."

Trance drew his sword and lunged at me at the command of the magician. However, I was prepared for this outcome.

"I activate the effect of my Battle Fader from my hand," I revealed the aforementioned card to the magician. "I special summon Battle Fader and your battle phase ends."

Suddenly, a compass-like monster materialized in my side of the field. The fiend-type monster emitted an invisible barrier that blocked the attack of Trance and forcibly ended the battle phase.

Battle Fader Lvl: 1 Atk: 0 Def: 0

"Not bad at all, Motor-mouth," The magician complimented me. "I activate the spell card, Soul Taker. I destroy Battle Fader, but you shall gain 1000 life points in exchange."

Battle Fader imploded, and I placed the card in the banished zone due to Battle Fader's effect.

Me: 8000 + 1000 = 9000

"That's all I can do for now," The magician calmly spoke as he checked his only remaining card. "My turn is over."

* * *

"Now, it's my turn to strike back," I declared as I stylishly drew my card. "During the standby phase, I activate the second effect of Serene Psychic Witch; I special summon Esper Girl from the banished zone."

A small dimensional portal appeared in my side of the field, and Esper Girl came out of the portal and landed on the field. But something's not right with Esper Girl. First, her hairstyle is slightly different from the card artwork; the projected psychic monster also had a prominent ahoge. Suddenly, she turned around and faced me; that was the first time I've seen that face. Her face was twice as cute as the card artwork; she even had the blush stickers in her face for crying out loud!

Esper Girl Lvl: 2 Atk: 500 Def: 300

"What is going on? Misaka asks as Misaka is absolutely confused at the moment," The girl spoke to me in third person. Then, I recognized her as Last Order. First, I summoned Kuroko, now Last Order. What the hell was going on?

"Hello, Misaka is talking to you. Misaka says as Misaka is trying to get your attention," Last Order was jumping in front of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice you," I apologized to her.

"Finally, Misaka is delighted!" Last Order was jumping around the field in excitement. "Misaka has never experienced anything like this before; Misaka expresses her reaction as Misaka feels happy."

'_Okay, I guess I better give her some company_,' I considered that thought. "I activate the spell card, Emergency Teleport. I'll be able to special summon a level 3 or lower psychic monster from my deck or hand. I choose to summon Hushed Psychic Cleric."

Another psychic monster materialized in the field. However, I special summoned the psychic monster in defense position. Just like the last two, the appearance of the psychic monster was different from the card artwork. The psychic monster in question had moppy white hair, unlike the groomed white hair depicted in the artwork. I gulped as I realized the person I summoned was none other than Accelerator.

Hushed Psychic Cleric Lvl: 3 Atk: 0 Def: 2100

"Tch, who the hell did this to me," Accelerator turned around and faced me. I saw his veins in his head popped out of anger.

"Haha, I'm not even sure I know what's going on," I replied. However, the magician was grinning as if he was amused at the comical situation that the two psychic monsters were doing.

"There you are!" Last Order ran towards Accelerator and hugged him. "Misaka thought you would never come, Misaka say as Misaka expresses her thoughts."

"Shut it, brat," Accelerator snapped at Last Order. "Get the hell off me."

A much as I was amused to watch this scene unfold in front of me. I still have to duel my opponent. "I activate Hushed Psychic Cleric's effect."

"What the hell?" Accelerator glared at me in response.

"Once per turn, I can send 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard to target 1 psychic monster in my graveyard, and banish it," I declared as I sent a Pot of Duality from my hand to the graveyard.

Suddenly, the staff that Accelerator was holding glowed in a brilliant white color. Then, I saw a dimensional vortex opened and a silhouette of Serene Psychic Witch entered the vortex.

"You," Accelerator addressed me. "What the hell did you made me do?"

"I just used your special ability," I quickly answered his question. "Without further ado, I'll tune the level 2 Esper Girl with Hushed Psychic Cleric."

Last Order smiled at Accelerator before dissociating into two green rings. The two green rings surrounded Accelerator.

"I'll get you for this," He said at me before he dissociated into three stars.

"Clustering stars gather around the rings; become the light that opens the heart!" I chanted as I grabbed the chosen card from my extra deck. "Synchro Summon! Appear now, Magical Android!"

A beam of light then envelops the dissociated level stars, passing through the rings, and the psychic synchro monster appeared out of the light. Again, something was not right with the appearance. I looked into the card artwork and compared it to the materialized psychic monster that appeared on the field. From the artwork, Magical Android had auburn hair that went down to her waistline. On the projected monster, I noticed that she had short, brown hair, and she had two small white flower decorations in her hair. My eyes nearly bulged from their sockets as I just summoned the 3rd Level 5 Esper of Academy City, Mikoto Misaka.

Magical Android Lvl: 5 Atk: 2400 Def: 1700

"Ah! W-where am I?" Mikoto stuttered as she surveyed the field. Then, she looked at herself and shrieked, "Why am I wearing this?"

I decided to shut up and proceeded with my turn. "I activate the second effects of Esper Girl and Hushed Psychic Cleric. Esper Girl allows me to add the banished facedown card to my hand while Cleric special summons a psychic monster that was banished by his effect earlier."

Suddenly, Mikoto saw a large portal on the ground. As she stared at the vortex, Misaka could barely hear a whisper coming from the portal.

"Onee-sama. . ." A voice echoed from the vortex. Mikoto gulped as she recognized the familiar voice.

"Onee-sama!" Serene Psychic Witch, a.k.a. Kuroko sprang out from the portal in an attempt to tackle Misaka.

"Get off, Kuroko!" Mikoto whacked Kuroko with her staff before she shocked Kuroko into submission.

"Do you have any idea on what the hell is going on?" I demanded the magician. "Why am I summoning these people?"

"The explanation is actually simple," The magician nonchalantly replied.

"Then you'd better explain this right now," I was losing my patience at my opponent.

"We're currently in a dimension known as the Sea of Dreams," The magician explained. "Basically, this is the place where people go when they are sleeping. This place is like a huge network that connects through the subconscious of humans."

"But that doesn't explain why I'm summoning these guys," I asked to the magician.

"My guess is that they fell asleep at around the same time as you," The magician offered a plausible explanation. "Although on how they became duel monster cards is beyond my explanation."

"Kuroko, do you have any idea on what are they talking about?" Misaka asked Kuroko, who recovered from the shock treatment earlier.

"Gee, my guess is as good as yours, Onee-sama," Kuroko replied. "I do look good in these clothes though."

"Wah, but what about someone else saw me in this?" Misaka was fidgeting her fingers. "It'd be embarrassing!"

"Don't be so modest, Onee-sama," Kuroko replied. "You're fine in whatever outfit you're wearing."

"Ahem," I interrupted. "If you girls don't mind, I'll continue my play."

Mikoto and Kuroko stared at me in confusion as I placed another card in my monster card zone.

"I normal summon Silent Psychic Wizard."

Silent Psychic Wizard Lvl: 4 Atk: 1900 Def: 0

Mikoto and Kuroko watched in awe as a new psychic monster emerged from the vortex. The appearance of the projected monster was identical with the artwork, much to my relief. But, my illusions of relief were shattered when Silent Psychic Wizard began to speak.

"Oi, why did I end up here?" He said his question aloud. Then, he saw Mikoto and Kuroko and addressed, "You and Biribiri are here too?"

I cringed as I heard him call Mikoto "Biribiri". At this point, I just summoned Touma Kamijou as the Silent Psychic Wizard.

"Biribiri?" Kuroko raised one eyebrow. Then she realized on who this person was. '_It can't be . . .'_

"W-what are you doing here, idiot!?" Mikoto stammered as she replied to Touma. I can see that her face was beet red and she was hesitant to look at Touma.

"Beats me, Biribiri," Touma replied nonchalantly. "I was sleeping in my dorm when suddenly I found myself here."

'_That . . . barbarian,_' Kuroko readied her twin batons. '_How dare he talk to Onee-sama like that!_'

"Ahem, sorry for interrupting," I coughed to gain their attention before their quarrel can escalate further. "But I'll activate the effect of Silent Psychic Wizard. When he is normal summoned, I can banish one psychic monster from my graveyard; I choose to banish Esper Girl."

Suddenly, Touma waved his staff and a white vortex appeared. He saw a silhouette of Esper Girl entered the vortex before it closed.

"What in the world I just do?" Touma was bewildered on why he waved his staff without warning.

"I'll just proceed with my battle phase," I shook my head and proceeded to check my two remaining cards. I also examined the opponent's field carefully. So far, the magician had Trance the Magic Swordsman and Strength of Prophecy in his field. Although both monsters have 2600 and 2000 attack respectively, I knew what strategy I can use in this turn.

"Alright, let's battle!" I declared with such enthusiasm. "Silent Psychic Wizard, attack Trance the Magic Swordsman!"

Once again, Touma's body acted against his will and lunged at Trance.

"Fukou da!" Touma yelled as he was forced to attack Trance the Magic Swordsman.

"Are you nuts?" The magician called out to me. "Trance's attack far exceeds that of Silent Psychic Wizard! It's suicidal!"

"Please stop the attack!" Mikoto shouted at me. "You'll hurt the idiot!"

"Onee-sama," Kuroko looked at Mikoto.

"Heh, I wouldn't dare to call an attack unless I wanted that from the start," I smirked in confidence. This surprised Mikoto, Kuroko, and the magician. "I activate a facedown card: the quick-play spell: Shrink!"

"What?" The magician uttered in pure surprise.

"Shink allows me to target 1 face-up monster on the field," I explained. "The original attack of the target is halved until the end of this turn. Of course, I choose to target Trance the Magic Swordsman."

As the quick-play spell took effect, Trance was shrunken down to approximately half his original size. His orginal attack was also cut by half.

Trance the Magic Swordsman Atk: 2600/2 = 1300

At least, Touma's misfortune didn't plague him for now. With the attack of Trance lowered, he managed to use his right hand to punch Trance. Touma's attack destroyed Trance and his holographic debris scattered around the field.

Damage calculation: 1900 - 1300 = 600

Magician: 8000 - 600 = 7400

"Then, I order Magical Android to attack Strength of Prophecy," I declared as I pointed at the only remaining monster that the magician had on the field.

Unlike Touma, Mikoto didn't hold back as I ordered her to attack the opponent's remaining monster. Electric sparks flew from her body as she pointed her staff at Strength. Then, a burst of electricity escaped from the tip of the staff and it was heading straight for Strength.

"Heh, the last sortie was totally unexpected," The magician said to me. "But this time, I'm well prepared! I activate my facedown card: Damage Diet! All damage I take this turn is halved!"

"Yeah, you may have halved the damage you will take," I smirked. "But your monster will be destroyed!"

At this moment, Strength was struck by the electric attack that Mikoto unleashed. The spellcaster disintegrated into holographic debris.

Damage calculation: 2400 - 2000 = 400/2 = 200

Magician: 7400 - 200 = 7200

"I'm not done yet," I said at the magician. "Serene Psychic Witch, attack the opponent directly!"

"I thought you didn't ask," Kuroko remarked as she readied her batons and lunged at the magician. During her lunge, she teleported to the magician and stuck him with the batons.

Damage calculation: 1400/2 = 700

Magician: 7200 - 700 = 6500

"I set one card facedown," I set one card in my spell/trap zone. With only one card remaining in my hand, I declared, "Turn end. At the end phase, the effect of Magical Android activates; I'll gain 600 life points for every psychic monster that I control."

Motor-mouth: 9000 + 3(600) = 10800

* * *

"Then, it's my turn again," The magician remarked as he drew a card from his deck. "I activate the spell card, One Day of Peace!"

"What kind of card is that?" I asked my opponent.

"One Day of Peace allows the both of us to draw one card," The magician explained. "But neither one of us can take damage until the end of your next turn."

So, both of us drew one card from our decks. However, the magician grinned as he looked at the card he drew.

"I set one card facedown," The magician continued his play. "I also set one monster in defense position. I'll end my turn."

* * *

I examined the battlefield. Sure, the facedown monster was a mystery, but I had to be careful about the facedown card too.

"I draw," I began my turn. I looked into the card I drew; it was a Mind Protector. "I set one card facedown; Serene Psychic Witch, attack his facedown monster!"

"Here I go!" Kuroko readied her batons once again and lunged at the facedown monster card.

"Be careful, Kuroko!" Mikoto warned her.

"No need to be concerned, Onee-sama," Kuroko muttered as she teleported to the facedown monster. The facedown monster was revealed to be Morphing Jar.

Morphing Jar Lvl: 2 Atk: 700 Def: 600

"The flip effect of Morphing Jar activates," The magician declared. "Both of us must discard all the cards in our hands, and then we each draw 5 cards."

I scowled on the inside as I was forced to discard my only remaining card, which was the Mind Protector that I drew earlier. As for the magician, he was ecstatic as he drew five new cards.

"I activate my facedown trap card, Nordic Relic Laevateinn!" The magician declared. "I'm allowed to target 1 monster on the field that destroyed a monster by battle this turn and destroy that monster. Also, cards and effects cannot be activated in response to the activation of this card."

Suddenly, a huge sword came out from the trap card and flew towards Kuroko. The sword managed to stab her, and she was destroyed in the process.

"Damn it," Touma grumbled.

"Kuroko, no!" Mikoto cried. Then, she looked at me and said, "Can't you do something?"

"Don't worry; her sacrifice won't be in vain," I replied. "I activate Serene Psychic Witch's effect once again. This time, I choose to banish Psychic Jumper."

A portal opened in my field once again, and a silhouette of Psychic Jumper went into the vortex before it closes once again.

"I set three cards facedown and I end my turn," I finished my play at that turn. "Magical Android's effect activates again."

Motor-mouth: 10800 + 2(600) = 12000

"Huh, you never order us to attack," Touma pointed out.

"His field is open," Mikoto agreed. "You should've attacked earlier."

"Yeah, I can attack him directly," I explained. "But in his last turn, he activated One Day of Peace. So, even if I tried to attack him using the two of you, he cannot take battle damage due to the effect of One Day of Peace."

"Damn," Touma cursed. "I guess we have to wait for another chance."

"Heh, I never knew you would up quite a fight," The magician said to me.

"What do you mean?" I replied back.

"This duel is actually a test," The magician explained. "A game tests the limits and strengths of players. This duel is no different."

I gazed at the magician as he continued to speak.

"What I saw in you, Motor-mouth is that you're unpredictable," The magician said. "In other words, you're a wild card. Your loyalty is not bound to a single faction."

"I'm listening," I spoke back.

"Currently, you are serving an organization whose goal is the destruction of two worlds," The magician acknowledged. "You're a mercenary hired by that organization."

I glared at my opponent. Sure, he watched the events that took place in the PokeWorlds, but how did he know so much about me all of a sudden?

"I guess we should go back into the duel," The magician declared as his turn began. "I draw."

I gulped as the magician drew his card; I had a bad feeling about this.

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

**There you have it, this chapter one of the three-part fanfic! I wanted to delve into Motor-mouth's backstory, his motivations, and his loyalty while bringing characters from TAMNI at the same freaking time! Please, I need constructive criticism in this fanfic, so feel free to help me out!**

**And I'd like to thank kevslave for making this crossover possible. Heck, he was the one that encouraged me to writing this! Alright, I have already thought up of the cards the TAMNI characters will appear, here's the list:**

**Silent Psychic Wizard = Touma Kamijou**

**Effect Veiler = Index**

**Esper Girl = Last Order**

**Serene Psychic Witch = Kuroko Shirai**

**Hushed Psychic Cleric = Accelerator**

**Flamvell Uruquizas = Stiyl Magnus**

**Magical Android = Mikoto Misaka**

**Psychic Lifetrancer = Aisa Himegami or Ruiko Saten (Please help me decide on this.)**

**Psychic Jumper = Motoharu Tsuchimikado**

**Krebons = Aogami Pierce**

**Overdrive Teleporter = Awaki Musujime**

**Psychic Commander = Etzali**

**Yeah, I know that Effect Veiler and Flamvell Uruquizas aren't psychic monsters. But in my perspective, these cards fit Index and Stiyl well. If you readers have other cards to represent the other TAMNI characters, please PM me.**

**There's more to come, so hang on tight, readers!**

**A Certain Duelist's Dream**

**Chapter 2: The Mercenary's New Resolve**

**See you next time!**


	2. The Mercenary's New Resolve

**Author: Welcome to the second chapter of this crossover!**

**Motor-mouth: Things are rocking out in this chapter as more TAMNI characters are being summoned by me!**

**Author: It wasn't easy writing this chapter, but with the help of kevslave and Anne Fatalism Dilettante, I will manage to finish this three-shot story!**

**Motor-mouth: Yeah, more exposition for the TAMNI characters. At least you're accurate of the card effects and I didn't see any anime cards so far.**

**Author: Please enjoy reading this three-shot fanfic. In case I forgot, I don't own YuGiOh or To Aru Majutsu no Index.**

**A Certain Duelist's Dream**

**Chapter 2: The Mercenary's New Resolve**

* * *

_On the previous chapter, I found myself in another creepy dimension apart from my bedroom in the Citadel. In that place, I met up with a mysterious magician that claimed to know me! In fact, he challenged me to a duel afterwards. Things turned for the weird when I unintentionally summoned the characters from To Aru Majutsu no Index as the Psychic monsters! Now, let's get back into the story._

**Motor-mouth: 12000**

Hand cards: 2

Motor-mouth's field:

5 set cards

Monster cards:

Silent Psychic Wizard (Touma Kamijou)

Magical Android (Misaka Mikoto)

**Magician: 6500**

Hand cards: 6

Cards in field: None

"I guess we should go back into the game," The magician declared as his turn began. "I draw."

I gulped as the magician drew his card; I had a bad feeling about this.

"I set a monster in face-down defense position," The magician set the monster in his field. "Then, I activate the spell card, Book of Taiyou!"

"Oh crap," I muttered silently.

"Book of Taiyou," Touma repeated. "What kind of book is that?"

"Book of Taiyou allows me to flip 1 face-down monster on the field into face-up attack position," The magician explained. "I choose to target my face-down monster."

Due to the effect of the Book of Taiyou, the face-down monster was forcibly flipped face-up. The monster was revealed to be a Dice Jar.

Dice Jar Lvl: 3 Atk: 200 Def: 300

"The flip effect of Dice Jar activates," The magician bellowed. "Both of us must roll a six-sided die. You're up, Motor-mouth."

"Fine, I'll roll first," I grudgingly agreed. Suddenly, a huge six-sided die appeared in the field and began to spin rapidly. Moments later, the die began to slow down to a halt and the result of the die was five.

"Nice one!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more, Biribiri," Touma added.

"Now, it's my turn to roll the die," The magician announced. Once again, the huge die spun itself rapidly. My eyes were locked at the spinning die as I anxiously awaited its results. At last, the die stopped spinning and we could clearly see the result. The result of the roll was six.

"So close!" Mikoto groaned.

"Fukou da," Touma grumbled.

"Since my result of the dice roll was six," The magician explained. "Motor-mouth, you'll take 6000 points of damage."

Motor-mouth: 12000 - 6000 = 6000

"Tch," I grumbled as I felt a pain in my chest.

"Are you okay?" Mikoto asked me.

"Say something!" Touma called out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. "I won't let that setback bug me anyway."

"However, I'm not done yet," The magician said to me. "I activate the spell card, Allure of Darkness. I'll draw two cards, but I must banish one dark-attribute monster from my hand."

The magician drew two cards, but just as he said, he banished a dark-attribute monster. The banished monster was a D.D. Scout Plane. His cards on his hand were around four.

"Next, I'll activate another spell, Double Summon," The magician declared. "I'll be able to conduct another normal summon this turn. I normal summon the Stoic of Prophecy."

A new spellcaster materialized in his side of the field. This spellcaster looked stoic as a testament to his name and he was carrying two staves in his hands.

Stoic of Prophecy Lvl: 1 Atk: 300 Def: 200

"Then, I set one card facedown," The magician spoke. "At the end phase, if D.D. Scout Plane was banished this turn, I must special summon it in attack position.

A portal from another dimension opened up, and a robotic drone appeared with its robotic cameras staring at me and its cannons were ready to fire.

D.D. Scout Plane Lvl: 2 Atk: 800 Def: 1200

"Now, I end my turn," The magician concluded his turn. "Motor-mouth, it is now your turn."

* * *

"Now, it's time to show what I've got!" I declared as I drew a card from my deck. "During the standby phase, I activate the second effect of Serene Psychic Witch; I special summon Psychic Jumper from the banished zone."

"Hold it," The magician interrupted. "I activate the effect of Maxx 'C' from my hand. By sending Maxx 'C' from my hand to the graveyard, I draw one card each time a you special summon a monster."

I gritted my teeth in frustration. Damn it, he intercepted my play! Anyway, the chain resolves; Psychic Jumper was special summoned to my field in defense position and the magician drew a card.

As I looked into the summoned monster, I realized that the appearance of the monster was different from the card artwork. His hair was blonde in color that can be seen even with the metal cap worn in his head. Just like in the previous chapter, I just summoned Motoharu Tsuchimikado as the Psychic Jumper!

Psychic Jumper Lvl: 2 Atk: 100 Def: 1500

"Tsuchimikado, you're here in this too?" Touma uttered in surprise.

"You know this guy?" Mikoto asked Touma.

"Yeah, he's my classmate," Touma replied.

"Oh it's you Kami-yan," Tsuchimikado grinned. "I was just enjoying my slumber when this happened. This is totally unexpected, nya!"

"Ahem, if you guys would mind, I'll continue my play," I interrupted to gain their attention. "I normal summon Genetic Woman."

Another female psychic monster materialized in my side of the field. However, the appearance of the new monster differed a lot from the card artwork. She had long black hair, something that wasn't present on the card artwork. My eyes bulged in realization as I have summoned Kaori Kanzaki as the Genetic Woman.

Genetic Woman Lvl: 4 Atk: 1700 Def: 1200

"Eh...eh...EHHHHH!" Kanzaki let out a high-pitched scream as she saw the latex clothes she was in, and gigantic green gauntlet attached to her arm. She shook that arm violently, but it seems that it it's genetically attached to her.

"Um...Kanzaki...right?" I removed my hand from my ears and watched her exchange gazes with me. And I seem to not be the only one staring at her.

"Kanzaki?" Touma was the first one on the field to speak to her. His face was puzzled, but it soon turned into remembrance once he remembered what happened after the attack of Acqua of the Back. Seeing the vision of Kanzaki in a maid outfit in his memories, and looking at the clothes she is in now, he wondered whether she liked cosplaying, at least in my opinion.

"Nee-chin! How pleasant to meet you here! In that costume nonetheless," Tsuchimikado grinned to Kanzaki. "I thought you would have been content with the maid display last time...but I misunderstood you. Your devotion to Kami-yan had reached amazingly levels, and you're leveling up your game and using more daring clothes to please him. You go nee-chin!"

"Woah! What are you talking about Tsuchimikado!? For one, I was not voluntary in wearing this 'outfit'. And two, I do not have anything with Touma whatsoever!" Kanzaki denied at full-force as she jerks her finger at him.

"Why are you denying it? And you're doing it with your face blushing," Tsuchimikado teased Kanzaki. "The Tsundere doesn't suit you Nee-chin. But I will still route for you," Tsuchimikado happily clapped his hands while kneeling in his defense position, while Kanzaki mumbles some things.

And as for the boy of topic, I saw him trying to calm down the original Tsundere. She seems to be demanding him to tell her what was his relation to this busty Japanese looking woman.

"Idiot, who the heck is she?" Mikoto demanded to Touma.

"Please, I-I can explain," Touma pleaded to her. "I-It's quite complicated-"

"You'd better explain this to me now," Mikoto glared at Touma. "Or else, there'll be consequences!"

"Ahem," I coughed to catch their attention, "It would be a lot better to leave these issues for later. We have a duel you know."

I inspected the cards in my hand and the ones in my removed zone one last time before finally knowing what my next move should be. The magician does not seem to rush like before too. As if he was enjoying the comedy being displayed before him.

"I tune the level 2 Psychic Jumper with the level 4 Genetic Woman."

Just when Tsuchimikado was taunting Kanzaki, both turned into a group of stars, with one turning into 2 green rings, and the latter into 4 stars.

"Gathering the rings and the stars of the mighty," I solemnly chanted. "Together, they shall open a fiery gate of destiny! I synchro summon Flamwell Uruquizas!"

Both the 2 rings and the 4 stars were aligned into one straight line before a portal opened and a figure of a large man appeared. And as I suspected, the artwork on the card did not fit the man summoned at all. Of course the dark armor and flame encrusted shoulder pads and belts, was similar. But the fierce and vicious look of the original Flamvell Uruquizas was replaced by the features of a young teenager with a bar code under one eye, and shoulder-length crimson red hair. With the signature lit cigarette in his mouth, I can conclude that this was Stiyl Magnus, one of Necessarius's best fire magicians.

Flamvell Uruquizas Lvl: 6 Atk: 2100 Def: 100

"Heh, I draw a card again," The magician grinned. "I should thank you for that, Motor-mouth."

"Shut up and stop mocking me!" I snapped back.

Meanwhile, Stiyl exhaled some smoke before surveying the area. He was stunned for a few seconds before he laid his eyes on the form of Kamijou Touma.

"Kamijou Touma . . . Your misfortune has brought others into serious trouble once again hasn't it? I should really seriously reconsider you being her caretaker," His words were mocking and annoyed at the same time.

"If you have better skills than me, then you-" Touma replied to Stiyl.

"Can you guys stop talking already!?" I interrupted. "In some ways I want to continue this duel and end it. If there are these little chit-chats, I'm going to end this in a day or so! So please just be quiet and let me concentrate!"

My sudden outburst was able to silence the entire cast of TAMNI, even the arrogant Stiyl. Calming myself down through a breathing technique, I continued my combo.

"Alright, I'm entering the battle phase," I declared. "Silent Psychic Wizard, attack the Stoic of Prophecy!"

"I got it!" Touma said aloud as he lunged towards the Stoic of Prophecy.

"Heh, this is exactly as I've planned," The magician grinned. "I activate the trap card, Spirit Barrier! I can't take any battle damage as long as I have monsters in my field!"

As the trap card took effect, Touma Kamijou managed to punch the Hanged Man of Prophecy. The spellcaster disintegrated into holographic debris.

"The effect of the Stoic of Prophecy activates," The magician declared. "When Stoic is sent to the Graveyard, I must add 1 Level 3 'Prophecy' monster from my deck to my hand. I choose to add the Temperance of Prophecy."

"There are only two monsters left!" I said with such enthusiasm. "You're up next, Flamvell Uruquizas! I order you to incinerate D.D. Scout Plane!"

"Fine," Stiyl grumbled as a ball of fire appeared in his hand. Then, Stiyl threw the fireball into the robotic drone; the attack managed to incinerate D.D. Scout Plane until nothing but holographic ashes were left.

"Dice Jar is the only monster left in his field," I said to the magician. "Go, Magical Android! Show 'em your railgun!"

"Hmph, this is too easy," Mikoto replied as she flipped a coin into the air. As the coin began to fall down due to gravity, Mikoto began to build up massive amounts of electricity. The moment the coin landed in her right hand, she unleashed all of the stored electrical power unto the coin. The supercharged coin traveled at around three times the speed of sound, and it was heading straight for the Dice Jar. As expected, the railgun completely annihilated the poor monster. However, the magician was less than impressed about it.

"I'm quite impressed at your bravado," The magician said me. "But, I'm afraid this duel has just begun. Don't get your hopes up."

"I'm entering Main Phase 2," I muttered under my breath. "I activate my face-down spell card, Telekinetic Power Well; I also chain the trap card Limit Reverse to it!"

"Hmm?" The magician raised one eyebrow.

"I'm confused," Touma said at me. "What do those cards do?"

"Telekinetic Power Well allows me to special summon any number of level 2 or lower psychic monsters from my graveyard, but I'll take damage equal to the summoned monsters' level times 300," I explained. "Limit Reverse special summons 1 monster in my graveyard with 1000 attack or less in attack position."

Due to the effect Telekinetic Power Well, Tsuchimikado returned to the field, and thanks to the effect of Limit Reverse, Accelerator was special summoned in attack position. Then, I took 600 damage points due the effect of Telekinetic Power Well.

Motor-mouth: 6000 - 600 = 5400

"If you keep this up, I'll just keep drawing cards," The magician said to me as he drew two cards. "It's all thanks to the effect of Maxx 'C' that I activated earlier."

"I know," I replied back. Then, I muttered, "This duel will become worse before it gets better."

At the playing field, Touma and Mikoto were surprised at Accelerator's appearance.

"Accelerator?" Touma called out.

"Tch, I don't have time for this bullcrap," Accelerator muttered.

"Well, I'm surprised that I'm back, nya," Tsuchimikado commented. Then he looked at Accelerator and said, "That costume doesn't really suit you."

"I don't need your comments," Accelerator snapped at Tsuchimikado. Then, he faced me and said, "Why the hell did you bring us back for?"

"To be frank, I'm going to use your effect again," I answered. Accelerator groaned in frustration. "I'll send Storm Caller from my hand to the graveyard to target Serene Psychic Witch and banished her once more."

Suddenly, the staff that Accelerator was holding glowed in a brilliant white color. Accelerator was forced to tap the ground using his staff. Then, I saw a dimensional vortex opened and a silhouette of Serene Psychic Witch entered the vortex.

"Then, I'll tune the Level 2 Psychic Jumper with the Level 3 Hushed Psychic Cleric," I declared. As soon as they were summoned, Tsuchimikado turned into two green rings and Accelerator dissociated into three stars. The two rings enveloped around the 3 stars.

"Gathering the wishes of the pure of heart; they'll become the light of justice that shines upon!" I chanted. "Synchro Summon! Appear now, Ally of Justice Catastor!"

A beam of light then envelops the dissociated level stars, passing through the rings, and the new synchro monster appeared out of the light. Much to my relief, the projected machine monster was accurate to the card artwork. It stood on four spider-like legs and it looked into the magician using its single robotic lens.

Ally of Justice Catastor Lvl: 5 Atk: 2200 Def: 1200

Of course, the effect of Hushed Psychic Cleric was activated, Kuroko, a.k.a. the Serene Psychic Witch returned to my side of the field.

"Hm, I'll draw two more cards due to the effect of Maxx 'C'," The magician spoke as he checked the cards in his hand. There were around six cards in his hand while I only have two cards left in my hand.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko jumped at Mikoto and hugged her. "Kuroko misses you so much!"

"Grr," Mikoto warned her. "There are other people watching us, so get off!"

Suddenly, Mikoto was forced to shock Kuroko. The electrical blast was enough for Kuroko to let go of Mikoto, knocking the psycho lesbian out momentarily.

"Of all the weird stuff that happens to me, why does it have to be this?" I lamented out of spite. "Oh well, I'll end my turn from here. At the end phase, I'll gain 1800 life points due to the effect of Magical Android."

Motor-mouth: 5400 + 3(600) = 7200

* * *

"Hm, I'll start my turn," The magician casually said as he drew his seventh card. "I normal summon the Temperance of Prophecy."

A new female spellcaster appeared in his side of the field. Her face was partly obscured by her cowl, and she was carrying two cups in her hands.

Temperance of Prophecy Lvl: 3 Atk: 1000 Def: 1000

"I activate the Spellbook of Secrets from my hand," The magician continued his play. "I choose to add the Grand Spellbook Tower from the deck to my hand."

"Then, I activate the effect of the Temperance of Prophecy," The magician continued his turn. "If I have activated a 'Spellbook' spell card on this turn, I can offer Temperance as a tribute to special summon a Level 5 or higher light or dark spellcaster monster from my deck. Come out, High Priestess of Prophecy!"

A white vortex appeared underneath Temperance as she began to disintegrate from the field. Her holographic debris went through the vortex and a new female spellcaster emerged from the vortex. The spellcaster was beautiful; she had rose-colored hair and she was carrying a Spellbook in her hand.

High Priestess of Prophecy Lvl: 7 Atk: 2500 Def: 2100

"I activate the effect of the High Priestess of Prophecy," The magician explained. "Once per turn, I can banish 1 'Spellbook' spell card from my hand or graveyard to select 1 card on the field and destroy it. I choose to banish the Spellbook of Secrets in my graveyard to destroy Ally of Justice Catastor."

High Priestess looked briefly at Ally of Justice Catastor before she recited a verse from her Spellbook. Suddenly, a magic circle appeared around Catastor, and then the machine imploded, scattering its debris in the field.

"Now, I enter the battle phase," The magician announced. "High Priestess of Prophecy attacks Magical Android."

High Priestess recited from her Spellbook, and a magic circle appeared in front of her. Then, a laser fired from the magic circle; it was aimed at Mikoto.

"Don't watch there like a stuck-up moron!" Mikoto called out to me. "Do something!"

"Oh, right," I shook my head as I began to refocus on the duel. I pressed a button on my duel disk and declared, "I activate a trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

Suddenly, a rusty old scarecrow appeared in front of Mikoto; the scarecrow blocked the incoming magic attack that was aimed at Mikoto.

"Nice!" Touma complimented me.

"Not bad," Stiyl commented as he continued to smoke from his cigarette. "But I've seen better barriers than that."

"You guys are too much," I sheepishly replied.

"I shall set three cards face-down," The magician said. "My turn ends here."

* * *

"It's time for me to get serious," I said as I drew my second card. "I activate a trap, Psychic Trigger! By banishing Mind Protector and Storm Caller from my graveyard, I'll draw two cards."

After I drew two cards from my deck, I pressed another button on my duel disk, "Then, I'll activate another trap, Bright Future! By returning two banished psychic monsters back to my graveyard, I'll draw one more card."

I added the drawn card from Bright Future to my hand. My total hand cards were five.

"I've been waiting for this moment," The magician pressed a button on his duel disk. "I'll activate another continuous trap, Appropriate! I can only activate this card when you draw outside your draw phase. From now on, each time you draw outside your draw phase, I'll draw 2 cards."

Damn that magician, he managed to take advantage of what supposed to be his disadvantage. Whoever this guy was, he's a very talented duelist. I just ignored that for now and focused on my turn.

"I summon my tuner monster, Krebons," I declared as I placed the titular card in my duel disk.

A new psychic monster materialized into the field. As with the other monsters that I've summoned, the appearance of the monster was vastly different from the card artwork. His hair was blue in color that was visible even with the jester's hat worn in his head. I realized that I just summoned Aogami Pierce as the Krebons!

Krebons Lvl: 2 Atk: 1200 Def: 400

"Uwaah!" Aogami yelled in delight. "I can't believe it! My dream has finally come true!"

"What do you mean by that?" Touma asked back.

"Oh, you know what I mean Kami-yan," Aogami grinned gleefully as he replied. Then he looked at Misaka and Kuroko and said, "It's nice to see girls wearing futuristic costumes, but this style is out of date lately."

"Outdated styles," Touma asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain it to you, Kami-yan," Aogami replied in a calm manner. "Nowadays people are trending maid and cat fetishes because futuristic cosplay became pleasant to the eyes."

"Oh, give it a rest," Touma shook his head. "I'd rather prefer our school uniforms than this getup."

"You just don't get it, Kami-yan," Aogami grinned at him. "Your fetishes are lower compared to me and Tsuchmikado."

As if on cue, Tsuchmikado's hand briefly appeared on my field, giving a thumbs-up to Aogami, which scared me a bit.

"Oh, quit it you two," I snapped at them. "I'll just tune the level 2 Krebons with the level 5 Magical Android."

"Alright, it's what I've been waiting for!" Aogami blurted as he jumped towards Mikoto. "Here I come!"

"Just what the hell are you doing?!" Mikoto threatened as she prepared to shock Aogami.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko stepped in between Mikoto and Aogami with her batons ready. "Kuroko will not let this idiot harm you!"

Suddenly, Aogami disintegrated into two green rings and Mikoto dissociated into five stars. The two rings and the five stars began to align and a bright light engulfed the formation as a new psychic monster appeared into the field.

"Clustering rings gather around the stars of the mighty," I chanted. "Together, they shall form a bridge that transcends life! I synchro summon Psychic Lifetrancer!"

As the new synchro monster appeared into the field, I was able to have a good look at her. To my shock, it turns out she was Aisa Himegami! Her appearance was identical to the card artwork, down to her cybernetic left arm.

Psychic Lifetrancer Lvl: 7 Atk: 2400 Def: 2000

"Himegami?" Touma called out. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I don't really know," Himegami replied calmly as she inspected her cyborg left arm.

"You," Kuroko addressed to Himegami in a dark tone. "What did you do to my Onee-sama?"

"Huh," Himegami tilted her head as she replied. "I don't really know. I just came here."

Frustrated at Himegami's reply, Kuroko teleported to me and wielded her batons dangerously close to my neck again.

"If you don't plan to bring Onee-sama back," Kuroko threatened me. "I'll break every single bone in your body and I'm going to shove these batons in your throat. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ah, I-I'll think of a plan; don't worry about it," I hastily replied. I'm really scared when Kuroko went psycho-crazy all of a sudden. I guess that's really one of the defining aspects of her.

"I'll just go with the game," I continued. "I'll activate the effect of Psychic Lifetrancer. Once per turn, I can banish a psychic monster in my graveyard, and gain 1200 life points. I'll banish Mind Protector."

A small dimensional portal appeared and the silhouette of Mind Protector went inside the vortex.

Motor-mouth: 7200 + 1200 = 8400

"Then, I'll activate the spell, Psychokinesis!" I revealed the titular spell card before inserting it into my duel disk. "If I control at least one psychic monster, I must destroy one card in the field and take 1000 damage points! I choose to destroy the High Priestess of Prophecy."

Just like in the artwork of the spell card, an orb of dark energy materialized in Himegami's cyborg arm, and she threw the orb at the High Priestess of Prophecy. The dark orb destroyed the High Priestess upon contact and I suffered the backlash due to the effect of the spell card.

Motor-mouth: 8400 - 1000 = 7400

"Heh, let's battle!" I grinned. "Serene Psychic Witch, attack the opponent directly!"

Kuroko was silent as I gave her the order to attack. She immediately approached the magician for the direct attack.

"I'll activate a quick-play spell, Scapegoat!" The magician declared.

"I'll chain Maxx 'C' to that card!" I countered. I smirked in triumph as I used the previous tactic of the magician against him.

The chain successful resolved; four sheep tokens were summoned in the magician's field in defense position and the effect of Maxx "C" took effect. After the sheep tokens were special summoned, I drew four cards from my deck.

"Touché," The magician admitted the irony of the situation. "But, remember the effect of the continuous trap, Appropriate. Every time you draw except in your draw phase, I'll draw 2 cards."

Anyway, an attack replay occurred because of this, so Kuroko destroyed one of the sheep tokens instead.

The rest of the sheep token were destroyed by the likes of Stiyl, Himegami, and Kamijou. Because of the continuous trap Spirit Barrier, the magician didn't take any battle damage during the entire battle phase.

"Tch, I'll set two more cards and end my turn," I put two more cards in my spell/trap zone. In total, I have four cards in that zone, counting the set Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and the face-up Limit Reverse.

* * *

"Now comes my turn," The magician said as he drew his sixth card. "I normal summon the Amores of Prophecy."

A new spellcaster materialized in the magician's field. The eyes of the spellcaster were covered in a blindfold as he wielded a bow in his hands.

Amores of Prophecy Lvl: 3 Atk: 600 Def: 2000

"I activate the effect of Amores of Prophecy," The magician continued. "Once per turn, I can reveal a 'Spellbook' spell card to special summon a level 4 or lower spellcaster from my hand. I reveal the Grand Spellbook Tower to special summon the tuner monster, Flamvell Magician."

Amores conjured a magical arrow and fired it on the ground. The point of impact created a vortex which another spellcaster emerged into the field. The spellcaster was wearing sleeveless robes. His hair was colored in deep red and he was wielding a fiery-looking staff in his right hand.

Flamvell Magician Lvl: 4 Atk: 1400 Def: 200

"Motor-mouth, you're not the only one here that can synchro summon," The magician addressed to me.

"Then, I want to see your synchro monster already," I replied.

"You'll see him soon enough," The magician remarked. "I'll tune the level 4 Flamvell Magician with level 3 Amores of Prophecy."

Flamvell Magician disintegrated into four green rings, and then Amores of Prophecy dissociated into three stars. The four green rings aligned with the three stars as a light illuminated through them.

"Behold, the magical forces have gathered," The magician chanted. "They'll become a gate that opens a new path of destiny! I synchro summon Arcanite Magician!"

From the aligned rings and stars, a new synchro monster has emerged. This spellcaster wore a white robe adorned with intricate patterns. In short, this spellcaster slightly resembled a famous spellcaster by the name of Dark Magician.

Arcanite Magician Lvl: 7 Atk: 400 Def: 1800

"Whoa, how did he appear in the field?" Touma muttered.

"By the looks of it, he somehow used a summoning spell that requires two people," Stiyl suggested. "However, it's just my assumption."

"Hmph, you guys are talking about nonsense?" Kuroko muttered a she listening to their conversation from the sidelines. Kuroko was used to living in the "scientific" way of life and refused to believe in the abstract concept of magic.

"Geez, your synchro monster isn't that powerful," I said to the magician. "Is that all you got?"

"Don't be so rash; I'm just getting started," The magician wagged his finger at me. "When Arcanite Magician is synchro summoned, 2 spell counters will be placed on him. Arcanite Magician gains 1000 ATK for each spell counter on him."

Suddenly, two orbs with the emblem of a spell counter hovered around Arcanite Magician. He absorbed the two orbs using his staff and a white aura surrounded him.

Arcanite Magician Atk: 400 + 2(1000) = 2400

"Crap, he managed to increase his power just like that," Touma muttered. "Fukou da."

"Stay calm," I replied to him. "I'll figure something out."

"I'll activate the second effect of Arcanite Magician," The magician raised his hand dramatically. "I can remove 1 Spell Counter from my side of the field to select 1 card your opponent controls and destroy it. I remove one spell counter from Arcanite to destroy Flamvell Uruquizas."

Arcanite Magician waved his staff at Stiyl, and an orb with the symbol of the spell counter materialized from the tip of the staff. Suddenly, the orb flew towards Stiyl at high velocity. Stiyl tried to defend himself, but the projectile was too fast and he was struck down by the orb.

Arcanite Magician Atk: 2400 - 1000 = 1400

"Stiyl!" Touma rushed to him. "Please say something!"

"It's nothing really," Stiyl muttered. "You better take care of Index, Kamijou Touma. If you fail, I will incinerate you wherever you are."

These were Stiyl's final words before he disintegrated from the field. Touma clenched his hands in remorse as he faced the magician.

"What have you done to Stiyl?" Touma addressed to the magician.

"Oh, don't worry about him," The magician replied. "He isn't really dead."

"How could you say that?" Touma shouted. "I saw what your fellow magician did to him. I-it's . . ."

"Touma," I interjected. "Although he is my opponent, I feel that I can trust his words."

"What do you mean?" Touma asked me.

"He said to me earlier that this is a test that we must overcome," I explained. "We mustn't let our feelings cloud our judgment or else we'll lose focus on our goals."

Touma became silent as he listened to my words and glared at the magician.

"Let's continue this duel, shall we?" The magician said to me. "I'll activate the Spell Power Grasp from my hand. I'll target Arcanite Magician, place a spell counter on him, and then I'll add another copy of Spell Power Grasp from the deck to my hand. That means the attack of Arcanite Magician becomes 2400 points once again."

Arcanite Magician Atk: 1400 + 1000 = 2400

"Before I proceed to my battle phase, I'll activate the spell, Mystical Space Typhoon!" The magician revealed the titular card at me. "I'll destroy the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow that was set earlier."

"Tch, he really planned this out since the beginning," I muttered to myself. Curses, he destroyed the only card that could defend me from attacks! I severely underestimated this person.

"Now Arcanite Magician, attack the Serene Psychic Witch with Arcanite Force!" The magician declared.

Arcanite Magician cited an incantation and pointed his staff at Kuroko. A magical burst of energy erupted from the staff and it flew towards her.

"Hey," Kuroko said to me as the imminent attack drew near to her. "Don't just drop your jaw, do something!"

"Damn it," Touma cursed under his breath as he rushed used his right hand to block the incoming attack.

"But, let's make this interesting," The magician grinned, in which I glared at him in response. "I activate the trap card, Magician's Circle. Both of us special summons 1 spellcaster monster with 2000 or less attack from our decks in attack position."

"Wait, I chain Waboku to that!" I countered. "Waboku is a trap card that turns any battle damage I take on this turn to zero and my monsters cannot be destroyed by battle on the same turn."

"But the chain successfully resolves," The magician said. "Through the effect of Magician's Circle, I special summon Magician's Valkyria."

Another spellcaster emerged into the field. The spellcaster was wearing a revealing version of a wizards' outfit. This particular spellcaster resembled a famous spellcaster monster by the name of Dark Magician Girl.

Magician's Valkyria Lvl: 4 Atk: 1600 Def: 1800

"I choose to summon Effect Veiler," I declared grudgingly as I place the only spellcaster in my deck into the monster card zone.

Effect Veiler was summoned into my side of the field. Just like the monsters I have summoned earlier, her appearance differed slightly from the card artwork. First, the projected monster had green eyes, not the amber eyes that were present in the card artwork. Second, her hair was silver blue in color, not teal as depicted in the artwork. These differences made me realize that I just summoned Index Librorum Prohibitorum as the Effect Veiler.

Effect Veiler Lvl: 1 Atk: 0 Def: 0

As the two monsters were summoned by the effect of Magician's Circle, Touma managed to intercept the attack conjured by Arcanite Magician and negated it with his right hand.

"Uuuum," The girl holding 103,000 forbidden grimoires in her head rubbed her eyes to erase the fatigue and drowsiness from her eyes. She looked left and right, and then changed into a perplexed face.

"Touma? What are you doing here?" Index asked the titular character.

"I think you're asking the wrong question. Aren't you supposed to ask where this is? Or why are we here?" Touma asked her back. I myself have the same thought in mind. Why didn't she ask those questions?

"Because I know this place; it's not that I came here before," Index answered as she looked to the distorted space above her.

Awkward silence ruled the entire area, before 5...4...3...2...1...

"What!?" Touma and I gasped simultaneously.

"Waaah!" The girl nearly fell backwards as Touma and I shouted our confused voices. She then had to respond to the questioning eyes of both me and her guardian.

"Do you know about this place, Index!?" Touma asked first, which is good because I was asking that would just sound too casual. "Tell us!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Index waved her hands to steady her troubled guardian. "This place actually is..."

"Silence!" The magician suddenly interrupted.

"Waahh!" Index almost fell back once more as another voice was shouted. This time, it was neither me nor Touma, but the magician. The quiet and slightly playful looking opponent forced himself to stop Index from revealing something. But what was it?

"It would benefit both you and me if the true identity of this facility is kept concealed for the time being," The magician addressed to Index. "So please Index-san, keep quiet."

Gulp!

Index swallowed her dry saliva as the tone of the magician got colder and frightening. It was if that was the sound of a murderer about thrust his knife into his victim's torso. She found herself shivering and holding her arms as a way to comfort as quivering heart and lips. I myself won't be surprised because I can sense my goose bumps showing.

"I'll set one card face-down," He announced with the same voice. "I end my turn."

* * *

It was now my turn.

"I draw," I pulled out my fifth card from my deck in a more decent matter than the rest of the turns. My eyes focused on my drawn card as I realized that it was-

"Oi," I heard some boy calling me from the field. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

I followed his directions and saw that it was Kamijou Touma calling me. And there was something about his eyes. It held some special gleam that I saw quite an amount of times through my TV; his eyes were full with conviction.

"I don't care if this is some test or something, nor do I care what you do to me to win this duel...but that guy there," Touma pointed at the magician, whose arms were crossed. "Has no right to run our lives and make decisions...so make sure you win."

"Okay, I'll make sure of that," I replied at Touma. I was dumbfounded; the question he asked was so fast and too direct, I just said the first words that came to mind. I wasn't even able to comprehend what he meant before I looked at the card I drew once more.

Then it hit me.

I realize that this was more than just a dream; it will be an experience that will alter the course of my life. The meeting with these people was a test, and it changed me to a more efficient strategist and a Pokémon trainer. I was transported here to learn the strength of Accelerator, the devotion of Misaka Mikoto, the bonds of the Delta force, and the will of the Imagine Breaker boy.

I knew now that at this point in time, I became a much better person that I was before. I stared the card in my hand for the 3rd time. I have no idea if this card will make things better or worse, but I knew that right now, I'm going to beat the lights out of this enemy standing before me.

I gave an affirmative nod to Touma, a new sense of purpose burning within my heart. He returned the nod and faced the magician while crunching his knuckles. And given the moment, there was one thing for me to say...

"Now...it's time to crush your illusions!"

**To Be Concluded**

* * *

**Author: This story is reaching to its conclusion!**

**Motor-mouth: Things are happening faster that I'd expected!**

**Author: I'll have a few more TAMNI characters that will debut in the last chapter. I'm sure Awaki Musujime will appear in the final chapter as the Overdrive Teleporter. Motor-mouth, what do Awaki and Overdrive Teleporter have in common?**

**Motor-mouth: Uh, they're both teleporters?**

**Author: Correct! Awaki is the most powerful teleporter in the series. Overdrive Teleporter's effect is that you can pay 2000 life points to special summon 2 level 3 psychics from the main deck. Having her cast as Overdrive Teleporter will be very meaningful indeed.**

**Motor-mouth: So, this wraps up the chapter right?**

**Author: Yes, I'll make the final chapter more epic than this one! Mark my words, the duel will end in a most spectacular way I can possibly can!**

**Motor-mouth: For the readers out there, here's the preview of the final chapter:**

**A Certain Duelist's Dream**

**Chapter 3: Dream Sea Duel: The Epic Conclusion**

**Author: We'll see you readers next time! Get ready for the next update!**

**Motor-mouth: Don't forget to read and review!**


	3. Dream Sea Duel: The Epic Conclusion!

**Author: Welcome to the third and final chapter of this crossover!**

**Motor-mouth: Things are rocking out in this chapter as combos, more summons, and a wee bit of character development awaits in the corner!**

**Author: This fanfic is among my best works alongside with Crisis!**

**Motor-mouth: So, please enjoy reading this three-shot fanfic. In case I forgot, the Author doesn't own YuGiOh or A Certain Magical Index/To Aru Majutsu no Index.**

**A Certain Duelist's Dream**

**Chapter 3: Dream Sea Duel: The Epic Conclusion**

* * *

_On the previous chapter, things were heating up as the duel between me and the mysterious magician. More characters are being summoned by me, and it culminated when the magician summoned his ace monster, Arcanite Magician! Now, let's get back into the story._

Motor-mouth: 7400

Hand cards: 5

Motor-mouth's field:

1 set card and one face-up Limit Reverse

Monster cards:

Silent Psychic Wizard (Touma Kamijou)

Effect Veiler (Index Librorum Prohibitorum)

Serene Psychic Witch (Kuroko Shirai)

Psychic Lifetrancer (Aisa Himegami)

Magician: 6500

Hand cards: 2

Cards in field: 1 set card, a face-up Spirit Barrier and a face-up Appropriate

Monster Cards:

Magician's Valkyria

Arcanite Magician (Two spell counters)

"Now...it's time to crush your illusions!" I declared with such valor that Touma actually smiled as I said it out. "Face-down trap open, Psychic Overload! I'll target three psychic monsters in my graveyard, return them back to the deck, and then draw two cards. I'll return Magical Android, Hushed Psychic Cleric, and Psychic Jumper back to my deck."

"However, the continuous effect of Appropriate is still applied," The magician interrupted. "Each time you draw a card(s) except in your draw phase, I'll draw two cards."

Thus, Hushed Psychic Cleric and Psychic Jumper returned to my deck and Magical Android returned to my extra deck, and then I drew two cards. Due to the effect of Appropriate, the magician also drew two cards.

"I activate the effect of Time Escaper from my hand," I revealed the titular card. "During either player's turn, I can discard Time Escaper and select 1 psychic monster I control and banish that monster until my next standby phase. I target Psychic Lifetrancer."

Himegami looked back at me as a vortex opened next to her and she stepped into the vortex.

"Himegami," Touma muttered.

"Don't worry about her," I replied. "She'll come back later."

Touma acknowledged that with a nod and I continued on my turn, "Shirai, are you ready?"

"Yeah, just do what you need to do already," Kuroko replied as she twirled her two batons.

"Okay," I nodded in confirmation. "I'll offer Serene Psychic Witch as tribute to summon Overdrive Teleporter!"

A portal appeared underneath Kuroko as she began to disintegrate from the field. When she totally disintegrated her holographic debris went through the vortex and a new psychic monster emerged from the vortex. I was able to have a good look at the new monster and became surprised at the appearance of the monster. Unlike in the card artwork, the projected monster was female, and she had red hair that ended in twin-tails. Also, she was wearing a revealing version of the psychic monster's outfit. Yes, I just summoned Awaki Musujime as the Overdrive Teleporter.

Overdrive Teleporter Lvl: 6 Atk: 2100 Def: 1200

I immediately expected a surprised expression from her. She held the hems of her white long coat and the green goggles completely obscuring her eyes from view. My expectations should be right.

"Weird costume," Awaki muttered to herself.

That was totally unexpected. It may because of her experience while she was in GROUP, or she has some strange imagination all the time, her reaction to her being in a weird place in weird clothes only led her to make a 'Oh whatever' response. Before I could make my next move, I made sure that she really had no awkward response to all this. And she only crossed her arms and sighed loudly.

"I'll just activate an equip spell, Telekinetic Charging Cell to you," I said to Awaki. "With this card, I don't have to pay life points to activate your effect."

Suddenly, two electrical devices flew around Awaki. The devices emitted psychic energy that surrounded Awaki. This somehow made her relaxed as she felt a radiant energy within her.

"Now, I activate the effect of Overdrive Teleporter," I declared. "I'll pay 2000 life points to special summon two level 3 psychic monsters from my deck. Because of the effect of Telekinetic Charging Cell, I don't have to pay life points at all. I summon Psychic Commander and Hushed Psychic Cleric from my deck."

Awaki used her ability, Move Point. With the support of the Telekinetic Charging Cell, she was able to teleport the two psychic monsters into the field with ease. Of course, Accelerator was still dressed as the Hushed Psychic Cleric.

Once the two psychic monsters were successfully summoned, I managed to have a good look on Psychic Commander. Just like most of the monsters I've summoned, the projected monster looked different from the card artwork. First, the projected monster had brown hair and a relaxed expression. I realized that this was another member of GROUP by the name of Etzali.

Psychic Commander Lvl: 3 Atk: 1400 Def: 800

"Umph...Misaka-san," Etzali, the Aztec magician was half-asleep as he sleep talks. "Umm...no Kamijou Touma, don't take her away from me...Uh? Huh? Where am I?"

"Hell if I know," Accelerator gave his answer in a low grunt. Awaki just sighed in annoyance.

"Why do I always see all of you everywhere I go? Is this some punishment or something?" Awaki complained as she rubbed her temples, hoping that the last idiot of their team won't come back from the dead. Otherwise, this will be the GROUP's reunion.

"We seem out of place here Index," Touma mentioned as the field was filled with people he knew. All of which were his enemies once. "And the space is really running out."

"Yeah, if more people are coming, I would suffocate," Index replied, and then she glanced at Touma and remarked. "But, it's still a lot bigger than your room Touma."

"I don't want to hear that from a person who has already taken over my bed and is still free-loading there," Touma retorted.

As Index and Touma continued to talk to themselves, Etzali walked to Touma and greeted him.

"Ah Kamijou, I hope that you've kept your promise," Etzali said to Touma.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," Touma replied back, remembering the promise he made to him concerning Mikoto Misaka.

As they began to talk among themselves, I was feeling left out. The dialogues these guys are having just allowed no space for me to interject. An awkward feeling welled up within me.

On the other hand, I'm actually feeling a bit safe having these guys stand before me. It really ensures that my next move will be fine.

"I continue my turn!" I raised my hand in an exaggerated motion. "Index, Touma, I'll tune the two of you right now."

"Tune?" Index tilted her head as she asked me. "What do you mean?"

"I'll just declare it for you," I grinned as I raised my hand. "I'll tune the Level 1 Effect Veiler with the Level 4 Silent Psychic Wizard."

Index was transformed into a single green ring, which enveloped Kamijou Touma as he dissociated into 4 stars. The others except for Accelerator were perplexed by this phenomenon.

"Gathering the hopes and dreams of many," I chanted. "They'll become the bridge that opens a new door to knowledge! I synchro summon T.G. Hyper Librarian!"

A bright light enveloped the green ring and the four stars as a new synchro monster appeared into the field. This time, I'd expect that the appearance of synchro monster would be accurate to the card artwork, but I was sadly mistaken. The synchro monster was a girl with rose-colored hair and eyes. She was only 135 centimeters tall and the outfit she was currently wearing really did not suit her as the cloak was too long for her. However, that outfit still makes her look cute nonetheless. In short, I summoned Komoe Tsukuyomi as T.G. Hyper Librarian.

T.G. Hyper Librarian Lvl: 5 Atk: 2400 Def: 1800

"Waah!" Komoe was very surprised and shocked as she looked around. "What am I doing here? Why am I wearing this?"

"Tch, it's her again," Accelerator muttered as he recognized the rose-haired teacher.

Of course, I didn't forget the second effect of Silent Psychic Wizard; so Esper Girl, a.k.a. Last Order, returned to the field. The effect of Esper Girl allowed me to banish the top card of my deck face-down when she was special summoned.

"Waah! It's the pink-haired sensei, Misaka says as Misaka utters in pure surprise," The little girl said as she saw Komoe.

"Please call me Komoe-sensei," Komoe replied to Last Order. Then, she noticed Awaki and asked, "Awaki-chan, you're here too?"

"Hmph," Awaki grunted and crossed her arms in ignorance.

"Okay, I'll just go with the duel," I muttered under my breath as I checked the three remaining cards in my hand. "I'll activate the effect of Hushed Psychic Cleric once again. I'll send Necro Gardna to the graveyard to banish Silent Psychic Wizard."

Once again, the staff that Accelerator was holding glowed in a brilliant white color. Then, a dimensional vortex opened and a silhouette of Silent Psychic Wizard entered the vortex.

"I'll tune Esper Girl with Hushed Psychic Cleric once again," I declared.

"Yay! Misaka is excited to tune with you, Misaka squeals as Misaka grins happily," Last Order said as she transformed into two green rings.

"I'll kill you for this," Accelerator grunted as he dissociated into three stars.

"Clustering stars gather around the rings, they'll become the light that opens the heart!" I chanted as I grabbed the chosen card from my extra deck. "Synchro Summon! Appear once again, Magical Android!"

A beam of light then envelops the dissociated level stars, passing through the rings, and Mikoto Misaka appeared out of the light. At the same time, Touma, a.k.a. the Silent Psychic Wizard, returned to the field, I drew a card due to the effect of T.G. Hyper Librarian, I added the banished face-down card to my hand due to the effect of Esper Girl, and the magician drew two cards due to Appropriate.

Magical Android Lvl: 5 Atk: 2400 Def: 1700

"Huh, I'm back again," Mikoto muttered as she examined herself. "And I'm still wearing this costume."

"Same for me, Misaka," Touma agreed.

At the same time, Komoe became surprised when she saw Touma appeared in the field. Etzali was perplexed as he saw Mikoto once again.

"Kamijou-chan!" Komoe addressed Touma. "What are you doing here?"

"Komoe-sensei?" Touma replied back. "Why are you wearing that costume?"

"I-I'm not sure, Kamijou-chan," Komoe replied as she grabbed the tip of her cloak. "I fell asleep after a party arranged by Yomikawa and then I found myself here.

"Misaka-san?" Etzali addressed to her. "I never expected your arrival."

"It's you," Mikoto huffed. "I didn't expect you to be here either."

Once again, I was feeling left out as they began to talk among themselves. It looked as though I have to interrupt their conversation and resume the duel once again.

"If you fellas excuse me, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the continuous trap, Appropriate," I said to them as I continued my play. The magician scowled as he sent the destroyed trap to his graveyard. "Then, I'll just tune the level 3 Psychic Commander with the level 6 Overdrive Teleporter."

"What's going on-" Etzali muttered as he suddenly transformed into three green rings and they began to circle around Awaki, who dissociated into six orange stars.

"Green rings and level stars align themselves as one," I solemnly chanted. "Together, they'll open a new door to infinite esper potential! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

The rings and the stars aligned themselves, and a new synchro monster emerged from the formation. At the same time, I drew a card due to the effect of Hyper Librarian.

As I stared into the new psychic synchro monster, I realized that the helmet that was present from the artwork wasn't there at the projected monster. Furthermore, the projected monster had unkempt blonde hair and a face that makes this guy look like a delinquent. These facts made me realize that I just summoned Shiage Hamazura as the Hyper Psychic Blaster!

Hyper Psychic Blaster Lvl: 9 Atk: 3000 Def: 2500

"What the hell?" Hamazura uttered as he examined himself. He was rather shocked that he was currently wearing a suit of powered armor. "Why am I wearing this?"

"Hamazura," Touma addressed him. "I didn't expect you to show up."

"Hey boss, I didn't expect you here either," Hamazura explained. "I was sleeping after doing the 'chores' for my teammates around Academy City. The next thing I know, I found myself here."

Meanwhile, I became momentarily silent as I listened on the conversation. As much as I want to hear more of their talk, I was currently in a duel against the mysterious magician.

"Ahem, I have to finish the duel guys," I addressed them. "So, I'll just proceed to my battle phase."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Hamazura asked Touma. "Who is this guy anyway?"

"For the record, he's the one that summoned all of us here," Touma explained. "All of us appeared here in these ridiculous costumes."

"Really, boss?" Hamazura was surprised at this revelation.

"Yeah, my name's Motor-mouth and I was the one that summoned all of you," I introduced myself to confirm Touma's answer. "Now if you'll excuse me, I command Touma to attack Magician's Valkyria."

Touma quickly lunged towards Magician's Valkyria with his right hand clenched. Magician's Valkyria tried to defend herself but Touma managed to bypass her defenses, punched her in the face and that attack destroyed her. However, the magician did not take any battle damage due to the continuous trap Spirit Barrier.

"Nice try, but you're sadly mistaken if you're sure of your victory," The magician addressed to me. "I activate my face-down trap, Time Machine! I'll special summon Magician's Valkyria on the same side of the field she was on, in the same battle position she was in when she was destroyed."

Suddenly, a time machine appeared in the magician's side of the field, and the clock began to turn backwards. Moments later, Magician's Valkyria returned to the field in the same position. Crap, due to the effect of Magician's Valkyria, I couldn't select other spellcasters as a valid attack target except for her. So, I was forced to attack Magician's Valkyria once again.

"You're up, Komoe-sensei," I said to her. "Please attack Magician's Valkyria once again."

"B-but I don't know how-" Komoe stammered as she replied to me, then a bluish glow appeared on the index finger of Komoe. Then she unwillingly pointed her finger at Magician's Valkyria. A bluish burst of energy emerged from her index finger; the beam pierced through Magician's Valkyria, destroying her once again in the process.

"Hamazura, you're next," I addressed to him. "I want you to attack Arcanite Magician."

"I'm not so sure about this," Hamazura said to me hesitantly.

"Just do it," I replied. "Do you want to go back to your normal life or not?"

"Okay, I get it," Hamazura rolled his eyes as he aimed at Arcanite Magician using his twin plasma pistols. Then, he pulled the trigger and fired at Arcanite Magician. The spellcaster tried to conjure a magical barrier in self-defense but the attack managed to pierce through, destroying the spellcaster synchro monster altogether.

"Now, it's finally time to launch a direct attack," I declared enthusiastically. "Misaka, show 'em your signature attack!"

"Hmph, it's about time," Mikoto muttered as she gathered electrical energy from the palm of her right hand. Then, she threw the charged electrical energy at the magician.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that attack won't reach me," The magician smirked in confidence. "I activate the effect of Swift Scarecrow from my hand! I'll discard Swift Scarecrow to negate a direct attack and end the battle phase!"

Suddenly, a worn-out scarecrow materialized in the magician's side of the field. The mechanical scarecrow managed to block the electric attack generated by Mikoto.

"Tch, he managed to block the attack," I frowned as I looked at the five remaining cards in my hand. "I'll proceed to Main Phase 2. I'll activate the spell card, Pot of Avarice. I'll target Overdrive Teleporter, Maxx'C', Effect Veiler, Storm Caller and Krebons in my graveyard, I'll return them back to my deck and then I'll draw two cards."

As I return the targeted cards from my graveyard to my deck, I saw the silhouettes of Awaki, Index, and Aogami in the playing field. The silhouettes returned back to my deck just as I returned the targeted cards to the deck and I drew two cards afterwards.

"I'll set four cards face-down," I said after I examined my field. Apparently, the Limit Reverse that I activated earlier was still there. "I'll end my turn from here. At the end phase, Magical Android allows me to recover life points by the number of psychic monsters that I control."

Motor-mouth: 7400 + 1800 = 9200

* * *

"Then, it's my turn," The magician muttered as he drew his seventh card. "It's about time I get serious. Motor-mouth, prepare yourself."

I gulped as the magician boldly declared his intentions at me. However, I was prepared for whatever that magician threw at me.

"I normal summon Magical Exemplar," The magician put the titular card in his monster card zone.

A new female spellcaster emerged from the magician's side of the field. She had long, black hair that reached to her shoulders, and she was wearing a long-sleeved green robe adorned with magical runes and symbols.

Magical Exemplar Lvl: 4 Atk: 1700 Def: 1400

"I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn," The magician continued his turn. "I'll target Arcanite Magician in my graveyard and special summon him into the field."

"Wait, I chain Maxx 'C' from my hand," I countered. "Every time you special summon, I get to draw one card."

However, the magician seemed undeterred by my counter and continued in his combo as the chain resolved. Thus, Arcanite Magician returned to the field, much to our dismay, and I drew one card. Afterwards, two spell counters could be seen hovering around Magical Exemplar.

Magical Exemplar: Spell counter(s): 2

"Each time a spell card is activated, two spell counters will be placed on Magical Exemplar," The magician explained. "Then, I'll activate the effect of Arcanite Magician. I'll remove 1 spell counter from my side of the field to target 1 card in your field and destroy it. My first target is the Hyper Psychic Blaster."

Magical Exemplar: Spell counter(s): 2 - 1 = 1

Arcanite Magician waved his staff at Hamazura, and a spell counter flew from Magical Exemplar and latched itself on the tip of the staff. Suddenly, the orb flew towards Hamazura in a breakneck speed. This time, I was prepared for this outcome.

"I activate Effect Veiler from my hand," I revealed the titular card to the opponent. "I'll send Effect Veiler from my hand to the graveyard to target Arcanite Magician and negate his effects until the end phase."

Index appeared in the field once again. She began to sing a magical tune as the orb flew closer to Hamazura. Somehow, the projectile meant to destroy Hamazura disintegrated and Arcanite Magician became shrouded in a fog-like mist.

"Thanks for saving me," Hamazura said to me.

"You're welcome, but you really should thank Index," I replied. "Yet, this duel is far from over."

As I stared at the magician, I could see the grin in his face. I immediately became cautious at the sight of the magician grinning like a maniac.

"Hmph, that tactic was just a diversion," The magician said to me.

"What do you mean by that?" I retorted.

"I forced you to use that card so I can freely utilize my real strategy," The magician grinned that sent chills to my spine. "I activate a spell, Miracle Synchro Fusion! From my field and graveyard, I banish Arcanite Magician and Spellbook Magician of Prophecy."

Suddenly, a swirling vortex appeared in the magician's field. Spellbook Magician of Prophecy materialized into the field and flew straight into the vortex; Arcanite Magician also went to the vortex.

"Magical forces have gathered for eons," The magician chanted. "Two magical beings shall unite as one! Fusion Summon! Appear in the field, Supreme Arcanite Magician!"

A new fusion monster came out from the swirling vortex. This new spellcaster looked similar to Arcanite Magician but his armored robe was colored in lavender, and it was far larger than before. Also, I drew another card due to Maxx "C" and Magical Exemplar gained two additional spell counters.

Supreme Arcanite Magician Lvl: 10 Atk: 1400 Def: 2800

Magical Exemplar: Spell counter(s): 1 + 2 = 3

"When Supreme Arcanite Magician is fusion summoned, two spell counters will be placed on him," The magician explained. "Supreme Arcanite Magician gains 1000 attack for every spell counter on him."

Supreme Arcanite Magician Atk: 1400 + 2(1000) = 3400

"Tch, not good," I muttered as I examined my set cards in the field. Unfortunately, none of them can somehow deal with the Supreme Arcanite Magician at the moment.

"I activate the second effect of Supreme Arcanite Magician," The magician declared. "Once per turn, I can remove one spell counter from my side of the field either destroy one card in the field or draw one card."

I put my right hand on my duel disk, just in case the magician used the first effect of Supreme Arcanite Magician to destroy any cards in my field.

"I'll remove one spell counter from Magical Exemplar to draw one card," The magician revealed.

A spell counter flew away from Magical Exemplar and it went to the staff of Supreme Arcanite Magician. The magician drew one card afterwards.

Magical Exemplar: Spell counter(s): 3 - 1 = 2

I felt my heartbeat slowed down a bit when the magician used the second effect instead. However, his turn wasn't over yet.

"Next, I'll equip Supreme Arcanite Magician with the spell, Mage Power," The magician continued. "Supreme Arcanite Magician gains 500 attack points for every spell and trap card that I control."

Due to being equipped with Mage Power, Supreme Arcanite Magician began to glow in a purple aura. Also, more spell counters began to revolve around Magical Exemplar.

Cards in the magician's field: 1 face-up Spirit Barrier, and Mage Power

Supreme Arcanite Magician Atk: 3400 + 2(500) = 4400

Magical Exemplar: Spell counter(s): 2 + 2 = 4

"I'll activate another spell, Spell Power Grasp," The magician resumed his combo. "I'll target Supreme Arcanite Magician, and place a spell counter on him, and then I'll another copy of Spell Power Grasp from deck."

"What is he planning?" Touma asked me.

"Supreme Arcanite Magician gains 1000 more attack points and Magical Exemplar gains two more spell counters," I explained to Touma. "Crap, which means he's powering them up in order to overwhelm us."

A spell counter flew from the spell card, and attached itself to Supreme Arcanite Magician, further increasing his power; at the same time, two more spell counters appeared around Magical Exemplar.

Supreme Arcanite Magician Atk: 4400 + 1000 = 5400

Magical Exemplar: Spell counter(s): 4 + 2 = 6

"Then, I'll activate the second effect of Magical Exemplar," The magician raised his right hand in the air. "Once per turn, I can remove any number of spell counters from this card to special summon a spellcaster monster from my hand or graveyard whose level is equal to the number of spell counters that I removed. I remove 6 spell counters to special summon Trance the Magic Swordsman."

Magical Exemplar: Spell counter(s): 6 - 6 = 0

All of the spell counters that were revolving around Magical Exemplar were merged together into an orb, and Magical Exemplar threw the orb high up in the air. From the orb came Trance the Magic Swordsman; I gritted my teeth as Trance returned into the field once again. At the same time, I drew a card due to Maxx "C".

Trance the Magic Swordsman Lvl: 6 Atk: 2600 Def: 200

"I'll set three cards face-down, and Supreme Arcanite Magician gains 1500 more attack points due to Mage Power," The magician muttered as he set three more cards in his spell/trap zone.

Cards in the magician's field: 1 face-up Spirit Barrier, Mage Power, and three face-down cards.

Supreme Arcanite Magician Atk: 5400 + 3(500) = 6900

"Fukou da, that's one ridiculously powerful magician," Touma muttered. Then, he faced me and asked. "Do you have a plan in mind?"

"Yeah, I do have plan," I replied back to reassure him. _'But unfortunately, it's a particularly risky plan.'_

"I'll proceed to my battle phase," The magician declared coldly. "Trance the Magic Swordsman, attack T.G. Hyper Librarian!"

Trance drew his sword and lunged at Komoe at the command of the magician.

"Waah!" Komoe cried as the incoming attack drew closer to her.

"I activate the effect of Necro Gardna!" I removed the titular card from my graveyard. "By banishing Necro Gardna in my graveyard, I negate that attack."

Suddenly, a barrier formed around Komoe; the barrier managed to shield the rose-haired girl from the attack of Trance.

"Motor-mouth-chan, t-thank you for saving me," Komoe tearfully said her gratitude.

"You're welcome," I smiled at her as I replied. However, the magician was just warming up.

"Supreme Arcanite Magician, pick up where Trance left off and attack Hyper Librarian again," The magician ordered.

Supreme Arcanite Magician recited an incantation, and a magical burst of energy came out of his staff and flew towards Komoe. I'm not going to let Komoe be destroyed by that attack.

"I open a face-down trap, Absolute End!" I pressed a button on my duel disk. "Magician, all of the attacks from your monsters become direct attacks on this turn."

Because of Absolute End, the attack that was meant for Komoe went directly to me instead. I braced myself as I took the full brunt of the magical attack.

"Motor-mouth!" Touma and Mikoto exclaimed.

"Aaarghh!" I screamed in pain. The damaged I received from Dice Jar earlier was nothing compared to this; the attack forced me to kneel and my breathing became shallow.

Motor-mouth: 9200 - 6900 = 2300

"Are you okay?" Touma asked me.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered. "I-it's just a scratch. . ."

"Motor-mouth-chan," Komoe knelt down near me; she was holding back her tears. "You don't have to push yourself for us."

"You idiot, you could have been killed by that blast!" Mikoto shouted at me. By the looks of it she knew about this situation because she had experienced something similar before. "Why did you do that?"

"I did that because it's not fair for you guys to do most of the action while I'm in the back row barking orders," I replied at her. "Besides, I have another reason why I did that."

"What do you mean?" Hamazura asked.

"Look at the playing field," I explained. At the playing field, there was a face-up trap card; the artwork of that trap card featured a black sphere that was being struck by something. The magician frowned as he recognized that card.

"So, you activated Flashbang during damage calculation," The magician muttered.

"That's right, I activated Flashbang when I received the battle damage from Supreme Arcanite Magician," I explained. "This trap card forces you to end your turn, magician."

"Fine, my turn ends here," The magician concluded his turn. "It's your turn now, Motor-mouth."

* * *

"I-it's my turn," I staggered as I tried to stand up again, but I fell down on the ground in failure. "Darn it. . ."

Suddenly, two people walked to me and offered their help to me.

"We'll help you stand up," Touma reached his right hand to me.

"Y-you're helping me?" I asked back. "W-why?"

"You idiot, of course we want to help you!" Mikoto snapped at me. "You protected us and you even took the full brunt of the attack! It's the least we can do to help you back!"

With the support of Touma and Mikoto, I was able to stand on my two feet once again. I looked into their faces and I realized that they were genuinely worried about me. For a guy that they just met recently, they would actually lend a helping hand. It was a moving yet heartwarming sight to behold.

Upon standing up, I looked in my duel disk and stared at the top card of my deck. Then, I closed my eyes and thought of the events that I've experienced so far. I thought of my best friend, Kouto Cotello, and I thought of my new friends that I made right now. With these thoughts circling in my mind, I put my right hand on the top card of my deck and began to concentrate. And then. . .

"I . . . d-draw!" I declared with such passion as I drew my fourth card. I glanced at the drawn card and a grin formed in my face. "During the standby phase, the effect of Time Escaper activates; Psychic Lifetrancer returns to the field."

A dimensional vortex opened in my field and Aisa Himegami stepped out of the vortex.

"Oh, it's you," Himegami addressed Touma.

"Nice you came back Himegami," Touma replied.

Mikoto was silent. She recognized Himegami from the night when she met Kamijou since World War III.

"I activate the effect of Psychic Lifetrancer," I continued with my play. "I'll banish Genetic Woman in my graveyard, and gain 1200 life points."

A ghostly silhouette of Kanzaki appeared into the field before dissipating into thin air once again. Then, a green aura surrounded my body as I recovered some life points.

Motor-mouth: 2300 + 1200 = 3500

"I activate a spell, Miracle Synchro Fusion," I put the titular card in my duel disk. "I banish Himegami in my field and Time Escaper from my graveyard."

A swirling vortex appeared in my field; Himegami stepped into the vortex and Time Escaper followed suit.

"Two minds will mend together as one," I chanted. "This will open the door to infinite potential! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Ultimate Axon Kicker!"

A new fusion monster emerged from the swirling vortex. To my surprise, the projected monster was a humanoid version of the fusion monster. He had unkempt brown hair, and he also had the eyes that had the intention to kill. He was wearing a skeletal armor version of the fusion monster, with dark matter oozing from many places in his body. And an ominous red aura began to surround him, making his presence unnerving to the other people; even the magician was intimidated by his presence. I gulped as I just summoned the 2nd Level 5 Esper, Teitoku Kakine, as the Ultimate Axon Kicker. Then, two additional spell counters appeared on Magical Exemplar.

Ultimate Axon Kicker Lvl: 10 Atk: 2900 Def: 1700

Magical Exemplar: Spell counter(s): 0 + 2 = 2

"Yes, I'm back!" Kakine said aloud as he examined his body. "I'm whole once again!"

"What have you done?" Hamazura exclaimed at me. "Of all the people you could've summoned, why him?"

"It's not my fault," I defended. Then, I realized what I just said and retracted. "Okay, I did summon him, but I didn't know about that until now!"

As soon as those words left my mouth, Kakine suddenly appeared in front of me.

"What did you say?" He asked me.

"Uh, I said I was the one that summoned you here," I gulped as I replied back.

"Is that so?" Kakine seemed amused. "On how did you manage to summon me, it doesn't matter-"

"Ahem," The magician interrupted. "I would not count on that."

"Hmm?" Kakine turned around and faced the magician.

"As I said, your freedom is short-lived," The magician interrupted. "As much as you enjoy your freedom, you're still under chains."

"What did you say?" Kakine glared at the magician.

"I activate a trap, Void Trap Hole!" The magician declared. "When your opponent special summons an effect monster with 2000 or more attack points: negate the effects of that monster and destroy it."

Suddenly, the ground beneath Kakine became unstable, and it began to collapse. Kakine tried to fly away, but the gravitational pull was too much, and he slowly fell to the dark void.

"This can't be. . ." Kakine moaned as the trap hole pulled him into the void. "My new-found freedom . . . nnooooo!"

This was the last time I heard of Kakine as he was completely engulfed by the trap hole. Also, the attack of Supreme Arcanite Magician decreased slightly by five hundred points.

Supreme Arcanite Magician Atk: 6900 - 500 = 6400

"Tch, didn't saw that coming," I muttered as the trap hole finally closed up. Then, I looked at the three remaining cards in my hand and made my move. "I normal summon Psychic Snail."

A new psychic monster materialized into the field. I looked at the appearance of the projected monster and I realized that this guy is basically wearing a humanoid version of Psychic Snail. The only distinctive feature that I could recognize was his hat. Based on what I can describe from his appearance, I just summoned Hanzou Hattori as the Psychic Snail.

Psychic Snail Lvl: 4 Atk: 1900 Def: 1200

"Huh? Huh? Where am I?" Hattori muttered as he examined himself. "Woah! Is that you, Hamazura!?"

"No way, I can't believe it's you, Hattori!" Hamazura exclaimed. "What amazing get-up is that? What happened to the ninja rule of not having fancy clothes?"

"Well, I don't think there really was a rule like that," Hattori agreed. "But I guess you're right that not flashy clothes should be worn."

"Flashy? What you're wearing is literally a latex suit with a large shell on the back," Hamazura shot back. "I don't even think it can be classified as cos-play."

"Don't tell me about that logic when you yourself are carrying plasma rifles and white armor," Hattori sarcastically replied.

"Alright, I'll proceed with my next move!" I yelled in case some absurd conversation was about to begin once again. "I use Psychic Snail's effect! I'll pay 800 life points to target one psychic monster that I control. I target Hamazura."

Motor-mouth: 3500 - 800 = 2700

Suddenly, Hattori began to glow in a yellow aura, and that aura somehow went to Hamazura. Hamazura felt a new power surging through him.

"Woah, what did I just do?" Hattori wondered aloud.

"It's simple; you have an ability that enables other psychic monsters to attack twice in the battle phase," I explained. "But in exchange, I have to pay 800 life points and you cannot attack on the turn I use your ability."

"Touma, Misaka," I called out to them. As they paid attention to me, I addressed to them. "I'll use Hattori's ability to allow both of you to attack twice."

Touma and Mikoto momentarily began to glow in a yellow aura when they received the buff from Hattori.

Motor-mouth: 2700 - 2(800) = 1100

"Ack!" I coughed and spluttered as I realized that I'm almost on the verge of defeat and possibly even death. Touma, Mikoto, Komoe, Hamazura, and Hattori became concerned over me and walked towards me.

"Motor-mouth," Touma asked me out of concern. "Are you alright?"

"I said I'm fine," I replied as I struggled to stand up again.

"Why are you pushing yourself?" Mikoto berated me. "You're putting yourself more at risk!"

"M-Motor-mouth-chan," Komoe shed a few tears as she said to me. "You mustn't risk your life too far for our sake."

"Don't worry about me; I know my actions are worth the sacrifice," I reassured them as I stood up. "No matter what happens, we'll finish this duel together."

". . ." Touma was silent as he listened at my words. Then he spoke to me, "Okay, we'll finish this; we'll make sure we're behind you all the way!"

"Yeah, let's show these so-called magicians not to mess with us!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"C'mon buddy, I know you can do it," Hamazura cheered. "Now, let it happen."

"Thanks guys," I replied out of gratitude.

"As much as I enjoy seeing this camaraderie, you're sorely outmatched," The magician spoke to me. "You used up your life points in your psychic monsters in order for them to attack twice, and yet my spellcasters are far stronger in terms of attack points. Your chance at defeating me is nothing more than a mere illusion."

"Is that so?" I retorted with a grin, which surprised the magician. "As I've said before, I'll break that illusion and win this duel! I activate a continuous spell, Future Glow! I'll banish Ultimate Axon Kicker in my graveyard and note his level; then, all of my face-up psychic monsters gain attack equal to the level of the banish monster times 200."

A silhouette of Kakine momentarily appeared in the field before disintegrating into holographic debris. Also, a white aura began to appear around Touma, Mikoto, Hamazura, and Hattori as they received the power boost. At the same time, two more spell counters appeared on Magical Exemplar, not that it mattered anyway.

Ultimate Axon Kicker Lvl: 10

Future Glow Atk Boost: 10(200) = 2000

Silent Psychic Wizard Atk: 1900 + 2000 = 3900

Magical Android Atk: 2400 + 2000 = 4400

Hyper Psychic Blaster Atk: 3000 + 2000 = 5000

Psychic Snail Atk: 1900 + 2000 = 3900

Magical Exemplar: Spell counter(s): 2 + 2 = 4

"Now, I proceed to my battle phase," I declared with such determination. "Hamazura, attack Trance the Magic Swordsman."

Hamazura began to focus his aim at Trance the Magic Swordsman using his twin plasma pistols. Then, he pulled the trigger and fired at the spellcaster.

"I will not let that attack go through," The magician pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate a trap, Mirror Force! Your attack position monsters will be destroyed, Motor-mouth."

Suddenly, a magical reflective mirror appeared in front of Trance, shielding him from Hamazura's imminent attack. However, my lips curled as I have a countermeasure for that trap card.

"Sorry, but I don't think so!" I smirked as I activated my countermeasure. "I activate a counter trap, Solemn Judgement! I'll pay half of my life points to negate the activation of your trap card and destroy it!"

Motor-mouth: 1100 / 2 = 550

I felt a sharp pain in my chest as my life points was cut in half, but the cost was worth it. Then, Touma ran towards the Mirror Force and punched it with his right hand, the Imagine Breaker. Instantaneously, the effect of Mirror Force was negated and it shattered. Thus, Hamazura's attack managed to hit Trance without impediment, destroying the spellcaster altogether. Due to Spirit Barrier, the magician did not take any battle damage.

"You're next, Misaka Mikoto," I addressed her. "Attack Magical Exemplar now!"

"Let's do this!" Mikoto replied as she used her ability to magnetize the iron particles scattered around the field to create a makeshift chain sword. Then, Mikoto lashed the chain sword at Magical Exemplar. Yet, the magician did not activate any card effect whatsoever, so Magical Exemplar was utterly annihilated by that attack.

"Well played, Motor-mouth," The magician gloated to me. "You may have destroyed Trance and Exemplar, but I still have Supreme Arcanite Magician. You cannot win with your monsters having lower attack than mine."

"Who says having more attack power means that you win?" I shot back. "Having monsters with high attack doesn't mean everything in the long run. From my field, I open a quick-play spell card, Book of Moon! I target your Supreme Arcanite Magician and flip him face-down."

Suddenly, Supreme Arcanite Magician became disappeared in the field, and a face-down card appeared in his place. The Mage Power was sent to the graveyard because the monster that this card was equipped to was flipped face-down.

"Hamazura, you're up again," I said to him. "Attack the face-down monster."

"I got it," Hamazura aimed at the face-down monster and fired away. However, the magician was forced to use his last ace in order to defend from the attack.

"I activate a continuous trap, Mirror Wall!" The magician declared. "This trap will cut the attack points of your attacking monsters by half. You lose, Motor-mouth."

Suddenly, huge crystal obelisks sprout out of the magician's side of the field. As Hamazura's plasma shots went through them, I could tell that the power of Hamazura's attack was waning the moment the shots passed through the obelisks.

Hyper Psychic Blaster Atk: 5000/2 = 2500

Supreme Arcanite Magician Def: 2800

Possible Battle Damage: 2800 – 2500 =300

Crap, if I don't do something to counter this, Hamazura's attack would not be enough to overpower Supreme Arcanite Magician and I might lose the duel. However, it seemed Lady Luck smiled at me when I looked at the two cards in my hand.

"I told you we're going to win this duel and I'll prove it to you," I smirked. "From my hand, I chain with Double Cyclone! With this quick-play spell, I destroy my face-up Limit Reverse and your Mirror Wall."

Two swirling tornadoes suddenly appeared in the field; one tornado struck Limit Reverse, and the other tornado struck the Mirror Wall, destroying the two cards and scattering their debris in the field. With Hamazura's attack returned to normal, the attack was successful and it destroyed Supreme Arcanite Magician. With no more monsters present in the magician's side of the field, the effect of Spirit Barrier was not applied anymore. So, he could now be hurt by battle damage.

"Touma, attack the magician directly," I said to him.

"Let's end this," Touma lunged at the magician. The magician couldn't do anything because he used up his last ace at Hamazura earlier. Due to the effect of Psychic Snail, Touma was able to execute two attacks at the magician; a left hook and a big right-hand hay-maker, knocking the magician down to the ground and winning me the duel.

Damage Calculation: 3900 x 2 = 7800

Magician: 6500 - 7800 = 0

* * *

As the duel ended, Mikoto, Komoe, Hattori, and Hamazura disappeared from the field one by one; but to my surprise, Touma didn't disappear like the others, and what's more was that Index appeared alongside Touma. Also, Touma and Index were now wearing their usual outfits.

"Oi Motor-mouth," Touma greeted me. "It seemed that you won."

"No, you're saying it wrong," I replied. "**We won.** I have never won this duel alone if it wasn't for you and the others."

Suddenly, the magician stood up and walked to me. He was rather happy for me; it seemed that he took his loss in stride.

"Well done, Motor-mouth," The magician acknowledged his defeat. "You have proven yourself in this duel, and won spectacularly."

"Oi magician," Touma asked him. "Do you what is this place? Index tried to explain it to me but you cut her off."

"Touma, I'll explain it from him," Index interjected. "This place is known as the Dream Sea."

"Dream Sea?" Touma said aloud.

"Remember that we dream while we are asleep?" Index explained. "The Dream Sea is the place that our consciousness goes when we are asleep. Usually, we wouldn't be conscious, but that was bypassed due to the summoning spell conjured by that magician."

"So, this place is some sort of dreamland," Touma understood. "So, how did we end up in those costumes?"

"I think I can explain that," I replied. "It's because of the type of deck I use."

I showed Index and Touma my deck. They were surprised at the cards that they saw; Touma saw the card of Silent Psychic Wizard and Index saw the card of Effect Veiler.

"So, you're using a Psychic deck," Touma commented as he inspected my deck. "That explains why we were summoned here."

"Yeah, since most of you came from Academy City," I theorized. "Some of the psychic monsters resemble several people from your world, which may be why they were summoned here as I use the cards in my deck."

"I do have one question though," Index asked me as she examined Effect Veiler. "If you're using a Psychic deck, why did you include this card?"

"Although Effect Veiler isn't really a psychic monster," I explained. "Her effect is invaluable and useful; that's why I kept that card in my deck."

"Okay, that's enough you two," The magician butted in. "During the duel, I forgot to introduce myself to you. My name is Sigmund Runa."

"Sigmund Runa," I repeated his name. "Doesn't that name mean 'secret protector'?"

"You're correct," Sigmund grinned. "Anyway, that was an exciting duel and you passed the test. Here's something to complement your valor."

Sigmund reached for his pockets and grabbed a pendant. Then he gave that pendant to me.

"This pendant acts as a communicator," Sigmund explained. "When the time comes for me to contact you, just wear that pendant in your neck."

"Alright, I'll be sure to remember that," I replied as I put the pendant in my pocket.

"I guess it's time that we have to part ways; after all, we can't stay in this realm for too long.," Sigmund said to me, and then he turned his attention to Touma and Index and said. "Index, Kamijou, both of you shall return to your world."

"One last question before you send us back," Touma asked Sigmund. "What will happen to the other people that were summoned here?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Sigmund cheerfully replied. "I'm sure they'll think that they're dreaming and they may not remember the events that happened while they were here."

"That's good to know," Touma agreed. Then, he faced me and said. "I guess this is goodbye, Motor-mouth."

"Yeah, I'll miss both of you," I smiled as I replied.

"If you have the time, you can come and visit us sometime!" Index suggested to me.

"I'll consider that," I replied to her.

Suddenly, Index and Touma were encased in a bright light, and they were turned to orbs. The two orbs flew out of to the sky and left the Dream Sea. Sigmund and I were the only ones left in this dimension.

"I guess I'd better leave too," I said to Sigmund.

"Of course, but there's two more thing I need to tell you," Sigmund replied. "Your boss thinks he's the one in control; but in reality, there's someone else that's plotting everything behind the scenes, and you're going to meet a special person very soon."

"So, what you're saying is that there's a man plotting behind my boss-man," I wondered. "And who is this 'special person' that I'm going to meet?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, Kyle Jade Spanner," Sigmund grinned. "Now, off you go!"

Suddenly, my vision got distorted and I lost consciousness soon after.

* * *

"Motor-mouth, wake up!" Someone was shaking me.

"Nggh," I began to open my eyes. The person shaking me was Kouto Cotello; I could see from his face that he was worried about me.

"Thank goodness you woke up," Kouto wiped the sweat off his forehead. "You were rolling around your bed muttering gibberish when I went to your room."

"I was doing what?" I exclaimed. "D-don't mind that; come on buddy, let's play that new XBox360 game at the lounge."

"Sure thing, Motor-mouth," Kouto agreed. "Are you referring to Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3?"

"Yep," I nodded. "And I'm gonna use Phoenix Wright to beat the sock outta you!"

"Let's go to the lounge already and play the game!" Kouto pulled me out of the bed.

As Kouto and I walked in the hallways of the Citadel, I checked my pockets and I felt something inside. I grabbed the item and brought it to my view. To my surprise, it was the very same pendant Sigmund gave me! I guessed that really wasn't a dream after all . . . **or is it?**

"Hey, what's that pendant you're holding?" Kouto asked me.

"Ah, i-it's a gift," I stammered. "I'll explain later, but now we need to play that game!"

"Okay buddy," Kouto agreed.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Meanwhile in another city far, far away, a certain unfortunate boy named Kamijou Touma had woken up from his slumber.

"Ack, what a bad dream," Touma muttered as he left his bed to get a cup of water.

As Touma went to the kitchen, he mumbled about dimensions, ridiculous outfits, and a bossy guy. Unfortunately, the hands of misfortune began to turn, and he found his roommate, Index, lying asleep next to the refrigerator.

_'Of all the unfortunate things that happen to me, why does this have to happen now?'_ Touma mentally complained in his head.

Touma tried to be careful not to wake the gluttonous nun; he slowly reached for the refrigerator handle and grabbed a plastic cup of water. Just as he was about to close the refrigerator, the hands of misfortune has struck once again.

"Gah!" Touma yelped as the cup of water slipped from his right hand and fell on his roommate.

SPLASH!

Slowly, Index began to regain consciousness and faced Touma.

"Touma, what are you doing here. . ." Index mumbled at Touma. Then, she realized that she was soaking wet. "Touma, what did you do to me?!"

"Index, I-I can explain about that," Touma pleaded to her, but the nun refused to hear his plea.

"Touma!" Index bared her teeth and lunged at Touma, biting him at the back of his head.

"Fukou da!" Touma screamed at the top of his lungs at the starry night.

**End of Story**

* * *

**Author: Well, this chapter wraps up the crossover, doens't it, Motor-mouth?**

**Motor-mouth: The duel was spectacular! You really owe kevslave and Anne Fatalism Dilettante for their help and support.**

**Author: Yeah, it's because of them that I was able to finish writing this fanfic. That's why I decided to dedicate this fanfic to kevslave and Anne Fatalism Dilettante.**

**Motor-mouth: So, what are you planning to do next?**

**Author: Well, I need to resume writing Crisis; Yowl of Time and DemigodWitch96 have recently updated with their latest stories. I really need to catch up with them.**

**Motor-mouth: Before we wrap up this story, how about drawing the characters of To Aru Majutsu no Index as the psychic monsters? You do have a DeviantArt account, so why not?**

**Author: That isn't a bad idea; I'll keep that in mind. So, this wraps up this crossover! I hope that you readers enjoy this as much as I love writing this! Oh, and I forgot to say happy birthday to the Kanto Pokedex Owner, Green!**

**Motor-mouth: We'll see you readers next time in Crisis! I hope you reader will wait around for the update. See you soon!**


End file.
